Just Perfect
by deator11
Summary: He was weird and annoying. Funny even, but definitely weird. Yet as strange as he was, Kim couldn't help but think he was just perfect. If she ignores all the crap he goes through to win her first! HIATUS
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

August 20th, 2007

She could just kill him. She really could. Of all the days to ditch, he _had_ to choose today. She wanted to strangle him, no make that rip his head off. Screw his stupid _band. _She loved their music, but honestly, no one could actually sing in the group. Her brother was amazing playing the drums, but his band mates could use work; then again, she was a bit biased. She wasn't upset per say that the band kept trying to make it big in the Seattle music scene. She encouraged it. She really did. No, she was more annoyed that they chose tonight of all nights to do it. How could Kyle tell her this via text? Did he want a death wish? Knowing him, he probably knew that if he had told her in person, he would've been stuck here, at their home, with her. There would be no chance in hell that she would've let him escape her had she known his plans. Kim closed her eyes while squeezing her fists a few times as she took purposeful deep breaths. If she lost her cool now, she wouldn't calm down in time for dinner. Kim swiped a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes back behind her ear as she tried to imagine how the night would play out.

What would she tell her father? "_Hey dad, Kyle only skipped out on your engagement party. No big deal. Maybe he'll make it to the next one?"_

And then the question of how her father would react; would he blame her for not stopping him, or would he just accept Kyle's behavior? If going off previous situations was anything to go on, her father would most likely eat up any excuse given, rather then know the truth. He tended to turn a blind eye to Kyle's miscellaneous behavior.

What really bothered her though was why in the hell did Kyle pull this shit again? "_Because he's always listening to you spout out words such as 'follow your dreams' and 'don't let anything stop you and the band'." _Kim could really shoot herself sometimes.

"Breathe Kim," she muttered softly to herself as she closed her eyes and took calming breaths. She couldn't think about that now, not until the dinner was over. Her father was counting on her to make a good impression. If Adam didn't feel welcome, then it was all over. Kyle not being there would definitely make things awkward. He was the comic relief, or so she unofficially dubbed him. Kyle was a bit ridiculous without actually trying; plus he actually _liked _Linda and her kids. The woman made their father incredibly happy, and it was hard for Kim to come to terms with the change this union would have on her family. Linda had kids as well, who would be there too, what the hell was she supposed to do? Mitch and Adam were far from fun companions.

Its not that she didn't like Linda; it's more that they hadn't connected yet like her dad kept promising. He claimed they just needed a common interest to get the 'party started,' because then the fun would really begin. Yes, she was appalled her father used those words too.

"Kimbo darling, think you could put the baked potatoes into the oven to warm up?" Brian Connweller asked his only daughter as he walked past her room. When she nodded slowly, he smiled in 'thanks' and continued to get ready in his own bathroom.

She made her way into their humble kitchen, annoyed with the situation entirely. After putting the potatoes into the oven to reheat she looked behind her to make sure her father wasn't around. Pulling out her phone, she began punching in her brother's cell phone number. If he really thought he could get out of this without hearing from her, he had another thing coming. Making sure her father was out of ear shot, she began tapping her foot impatiently as the other line rang. If he ignored her call-

"Hello?" her brother answered cautiously.

Kim wanted to growl. Instead she went with, "What the hell?"

"Ehh…I'm sorry?" he answered nervously, letting out a chuckle.

"Does dad know where you are?"

"If he did, he would kill me. Promise you won't tell him?"

She wanted to scream. "Kyle, how long did you know you would miss this? Because if you knew a few weeks ago, I swear I will-"

"No. No, Casey called me earlier today telling me a label was interested in our music. The girl would only be in this area till tonight but told us if we could make it to _Z.A.P._ then she would give us a look. Kim, I think this could really be it!" He explained earnestly, hoping she would forgive him.

She wanted to be mad at him, but she was his biggest fan. She wanted the band to succeed just as much as he did. "Why tonight? You know how awkward it is for me," she whined.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Really I am. But I _have _to do this."

She sighed in resignation, "What should I tell dad?"

"I don't know, be creative just- oh hey, I have to go. Casey and Dave want to do a quick sound check. Wish me luck! Bye!"

He hung up before she could tell him he would be great. Putting away her phone she sat down at the kitchen table. She already knew what she would tell her dad; Kyle was sick. Her dad would eat it up, and would never question his baby girl. As far as he was concerned, his children loved to spend time with the family and would never skip it for other reasons.

Suddenly wondering how long she was supposed to wait for their company she raised her head and called out, "Hey Dad? When do they get here?"

"I told her eight o'clock, that okay?" he called back, his voice slightly muffled from the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah," I hollered back before frowning. _Eight o'clock?_ It was almost four thirty as she glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. They usually ate diner around five, what was she supposed to do without dying of starvation until then.

Kim stood up and slowly made her way to her room, making sure to turn her radio on. She slowly inspected her room. In the past, Kyle has been known to _borrow _items, and then claim she lost them on her own. She would literally make his life hell if he took her things with him on his impromptu trip. She checked under her bed for the laptop, inside the desk drawer for the iPod, and on the shelf for the picture of Kyle and her as small children dressed up as pumpkins alongside their glowing mother.

At the thought of her mother, Kim sighed. She missed her, she truly did. It has been years since anyone in the family had seen her. Apparently, Jennifer Connweller did not love her family enough to stick it out past Kim and Kyle's fifth birthday. How a mother could leave her children Kim had no idea. No one talked about it, her dad refusing and Kyle equally as adamant. Plus now that her father had found Linda, it seemed taboo to mention their previous life. Kim just wished she could learn more about what her mother was like, or why her parents had such a falling out that it ended in a nasty divorce a month after she left.

Was her mother kind, gentle, radiant? Did her mother have a favorite flower or smell? Was her mother into a certain type of music? Kim wished she knew, and she wished her father would open up. It was especially hard to cope with on hallmark holidays such as mother's day and her birthdays. On mother's day, everyone sends a card to their father's mother, but on birthdays, the missing presence was ignored. How jealous Kim would grow of her many friends, whose mothers always made them lunches and offered comforting advice when needed. It wasn't that her father wasn't a comforting and open presence, but it wasn't the same as having an actual mother or woman to talk too.

It had been years since Kim had actually talked about her 'girl' problems as her father and Kyle dubbed them. So many questions, and it wasn't as if she could ask anyone. Sure she could ask her friends, but it just felt awkward. And she hated that.

Kim picked up the old photo, focusing on her mother's young face. Scanning the picture, Kim noticed, as she always does, the similar facial features she'd inherited from her mother. Subconsciously glancing over at the mirror, Kim pulled at her face, inspecting it further. She frowned at her lips, slightly too large for her face. She then poked at a small bump forming on the side of her face. Most likely a pimple, though it was hardly noticeable. Kim constantly thanked the heavens or whatever higher power there was for her clear skin. She figured it was probably her best feature, besides her thick and full eyelashes. Kim sighed, before turning away from the mirror. She knew by no standards was she ugly or unfortunate looking, but she also knew that most boys don't spare her a second glance. And why should they? She was nothing if not ordinary. Also, Kyle was one protective influence at school when he didn't approve of the guy; which happened to ruin almost every possible relationship she ever wanted.

Lying down on her bed, Kim glanced around at the little mementos she had collected over the years. On her wall hung a collage of photos her friends had given her for her golden birthday three years ago. Everyone looked so young, so free. On her dresser was a glass dolphin that came from Florida- a friend had brought it back as a souvenir. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the paper maché forest she built a few years ago, sitting on the floor next to her desk. It was her favorite memento because it reminded her of all the mysteries the forest of LaPush seemed to hold.

All her life, the forest has represented her home. It was everywhere she was—behind the school yard, on the edge of the road of her house, and the border of LaPush. The forest was always a place of mystery and beauty. Kim would go there to think, to just be the little girl that missed her mother and wanted to have a sister instead of Kyle. She'd grown up and realized that maybe she didn't truly want a sister, but a mother definitely. It would've saved her the awkward phase called middle school from both her father and herself. She was mentally scared from the diagrams her father showed her to explain what was happening to her body. And while she loves that he did that, it was still a little too much information to discover with her dad.

For years, her family had become the pity of the town. For three months, different families had sent over home cooked meals for her and her family. The teachers had allowed Kyle to not do his homework for a while; until they found out he was abusing their sympathies. Her father got a raise at work to help support the family, and Kim herself had made a few extra friends—most likely because their mothers forced them too. No matter, it had been refreshing when her family no longer became the Reservation gossip.

Three years ago, the talk of Reservation became the Cullen Family. The elders of the Rez were upset for unknown reasons, and the hatred just manifested all throughout LaPush. Kim had never really understood the anger, but followed the crowd none the less. All she truly knew of the family was that they moved from Alaska and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had five adopted children all in high school.

Of course after a year, the hype surrounding the family died down a bit, people accepting that they really were an average family.

Then about a year ago, Sam Uley went missing. Kim remembered everyone from the Rez going on search parties through the forest, hoping to find some trace of the missing teen. It had been scary for everyone, because after a few weeks it became a real possibility that he was dead. Leah Clearwater, his fiancée at the time, spent weeks organizing searches and posting signs all over the area. It was quite a scandal, Kyle and her father both believed that Sam had sudden second thoughts about his fiancée, so he skipped out of town. Kim personally agreed with her father. What LaPush kid gets lost in the woods? It seemed a little too spoon fed to be a real story. Whether the elders made it up, she couldn't tell you. But one thing for sure was something happened to Sam while he was in the _woods._

When he finally came back, he was different. And not what people were expecting either. He looked terrible, and most people, Kim included had assumed he'd been with civilization. Sam looked exhausted, and bigger. As in, he grew at least five or six inches while _away. _Kyle said Sam was at least 6 ft, before and after he was around 6'6 ft. And he'd gained muscles. The kind male models strive for after years of training and careful diets. Kim would be lying if she admitted that she didn't find Sam suddenly attractive after his return. And Leah thought so too of course, but that relationship ended for reasons unknown to Kim. The only thing she did know was that not soon after he broke it off with Leah, Sam was seen around the Rez talking to Emily Young, Leah's cousin. Talk about a scandal. Kim seriously wanted to punch the guy. What kind of asshole dates their ex-girlfriends family member? Not a year later, just a few months ago, they announced their engagement. Kim wanted to gag.

Poor Leah was devastated, completely heartbroken. Kim remembers visiting once; to give Sue something for Leah, and Leah could be heard in her room crying. Sue had only shaken her head in disappointment, as if she knew how unfair life could be. As a little girl, Leah would baby-sit Kyle and Kim while Mr. Connweller worked longer shifts at work. Both children adored Leah because she let the two twins stay up later and Leah even played games with them. It wasn't until the twins were in middle school did Leah stop watching them. Unknown to Leah, Kim truly admired the beautiful, confident girl she _used to _associate with the name, Leah Clearwater. Kim remembers going home after that day, and mentally vowing to dislike Sam Uley; on principle alone. It was girl code to dislike another man that left you for a family member. How much lower could he go?

And just a few weeks ago, rumors began going around that Sam was recruiting some guys off the Rez to join his _gang._ As far as she knew, it was innocent enough, but some people swore it dealt drugs or something equally scandalous. She had no worries about Kyle, because Kyle always insulted Sam to his friends, constantly calling him a 'creep' and 'arrogant ass.'

Kim turned over to her side, confused on what to think of Sam Uley. He was a mystery to her, and she would figure it out, some time before she graduated. She had a whole year after all.

* * *

"So Adam, Linda told me you passed your diver's test. Did my advice help?" Her father asked pleasantly, completely engrossed with Linda's children. Kim could swear her father adored them more then his own actual offspring.

Adam was Linda's sixteen year-old. He was tall and willowy, with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. His sixteenth birthday was last month and apparently he just got his license. Adam was sophomore class secretary at Forks High School as well as a member of some stupid club that basically monitored library books. _Yay._ Kim wanted to pull her hair out. Adam smiled, "Yeah, it was great! I told the instructor that I was a little nervous like you said, and she seemed to be a lot nicer after that. Thanks Mr. Connweller."

Her dad smiled, " Please, Call me Brian. And it's a certified weapon. Tell women you're vulnerable and they melt like putty into your hands; right honey?" He winked at Linda who rolled her eyes but grinned lovingly. They both turned to look at Kim, who smiled back, but secretly wanted to barf into her napkin. All night, conversation had consisted of _"Oh Linda I love you so much. You complete Me." and "Brian, you are the best thing that's happened to me after my husband died. I'm so lucky to have found you. My kids adore you, and so do I"_

If she could sneak away she would. She was happy for her dad she really was, but this pretend family the couple seemed to embrace isn't as clean cut as it looks. Kim knew for a fact that Adam was not as sweet as he appeared. He was in a "hard" crowd in Forks. Well, as "hard" as kids in Forks could get-meaning most of the kids thought they were tough shit if they smoked weed or drank at parties. The club that her dad thought was so great, the one that watched over library books was code for stoners at Forks. Really, why have a club to watch over books when a librarian was paid to do the same thing. And his older brother, Mitch, was nineteen and off at some community college. He tended to ignore the invites to these dinners. Why her father thought he would come today really baffled her.

Really, her future step-siblings were just the _greatest._

Adam knew Kim knew the truth as well. He was two grades younger and they went to separate schools, but word still got around. He was nice enough, when he was with his mom, but since Kim didn't like Linda - they just never really talked. She ignored him whenever she saw him in Forks and vice versa. Kyle actually got along fine with the kid; which irritated Kim to no end. Adam was just so…how to describe his annoying tendencies. First of all, every time he's come over to the house, he always snoops in _her _room. Kim had caught him twice already, and both times he claimed he got lost. She wanted to snort, _Lost my ass. Need my bra to find your way back to the hallway?_ Also, he was a mouth breather. A mouth breather. As in, he sounded like he just ran a marathon every time he took in a breath; which might possibly be from the weed he smoked everyday, or that he never learned to breathe through his nose. Also, he just sounded like a stupid kid. It was hard to explain, but there was a huge difference between a junior in high school and a freshman. Those two years had so much growth in them, and despite Adam still developing- Kim had no patience. They just couldn't connect.

And Mitch. Kim had met him two years ago, at that point he had been senior while she was a silly sophomore. It was much the same as the current situation with Adam, only Kim could imagine that Mitch couldn't deal with her and Kyle for many of the same reasons. A difference in level of maturity really dampened a future relationship. It also didn't help that Mitch actually did drugs. Linda was ignorant to her boy's experiments. Mitch was hanging with an older crowd that went to the community college. They hooked him up with meth and weed. Kim only knew this because Mitch had offered her some the first time she met him. Neither twin liked Mitch, mostly because he was too far gone. He was the type of boy one knew was bad. He had gages in his ears, tattoos all over his body, and an equal amount of piercing. At first glance the look is rather attractive, as his curly hair only adds to the bad boy image. Only, Kim could see the destruction his habits were having on his body. His skin sagged off his body, his face gaunt and yellow. His teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow, and probably had infections all throughout his mouth area. It made her sad that Linda either knew and ignored it, or honestly had no idea. Mitch never stopped by, from what Linda had mentioned in the past year.

Kim was brought out of her musings when Linda laughed rather loudly at something her father had said. "Did he really? That silly boy!" Kim could only assume they were discussing her idiotic brother.

They planned a summer wedding, meaning she had about a year to get used to the idea of her dad remarrying. It was the begging of her senior year, and she prayed that it would be the best yet. Luckily, she would be out of the house by the time everyone moved in together. Only _poor_ Adam was stuck living with the lovebirds as Kyle and Kim preferred to dub them.

Kim again repressed the urge to gag. Her father smiled dumbly at his previous joke. He stood to gather everyone's plates, "Desert anyone?"

Everyone nodded, and Kim stood help her father serve dessert- carrot cake, Linda's favorite apparently.

"Kim, mind grabbing some wine glasses, I want to make a toast," he motioned toward their glass cabinet. She shrugged and grabbed four. When her father didn't protest, Kim smiled inwardly. He hardly allowed her to drink alcohol, ever. Maybe having Linda around wouldn't be so bad after all.

When each person had a half full glass of Red Wine her father raised his glass and motioned for everyone to do the same. "I would like to make a toast," he began, "to my beautiful fiancée, Linda. When we met two years ago, something happened to my heart that I didn't think possible after so long. You taught me what it means to love another again, and it's made me so happy. We've had our fair share of up and downs, but despite our reservations I know this marriage will rock the socks of those who have their doubts! Baby, it's you and me, and our beautiful children! We can do this, and I love you! Thanks for being my light in the dark!"

Linda laughed and soon Adam and Kim joined in, though with less enthusiasm, not that the happy couple noticed. "I love you too baby!" Linda said as she wiped her eyes and stood to kiss Kim's father.

Kim could only internally groan. How could she hate Linda when it made her dad _this_ happy?

August 30th, 2007

It had been about a week since the dinner with Linda and Adam. Her father had only continued to radiate happiness anytime anyone talked to him or mentioned Linda's name. Kyle returned later the next day, faithfully playing sick as to fool their father. Apparently the possible record deal was another bust. The woman pretended to be from a label, when really she just thought Casey was quite the catch. Kyle was more then disappointed but did his best to let it go. He knew long ago how difficult it was to break into the music industry.

It was Saturday, the last Saturday of summer vacation. Tonight, Kim was watching over her neighbors while the parents went out one last time before the school year began. The mother was a teacher at the high school, and called Kim as a favor. There were many things Kim would rather do on her last free weekend before the beginning of her senior year, but she also needs the cash. Plus, the children were adorable, and she actually liked this teacher.

"Kiim! I'm hungwy…" A small voice echoed through Kim's ears, snapping her back to reality. She'd been silently watching the Disney movie _Cars _with the older son, Noah, on the couch.

Looking around for the source of the noise, Kim silently sat up from the couch. She slowly detached herself from the sleeping boy that had wrapped himself around her halfway through the Disney film. Standing up, she found a small girl sitting on the floor, staring up at her with large trusting eyes.

"Tummy hungwy!" the young girl said while patting her stomach with her small chubby fingers. Kim smiled at how utterly adorable the words were. Was she this cute as a child? Kim bent down to pick up the toddler, making sure to raise her eyebrows in surprise as she asked, , "Is Lena hungry? Really?"

"No!" the girl shouts defiantly.

"No? No you're not hungry?" Kim challenged, making her way into the kitchen in search of the cupboard of snacks meant specifically for the children. The girl's parents had warned her that Lena was in a stage when _No _actually meant yes; Lena just had fun saying the word. Unfortunately, all night, Kim had battled with the toddler over the simplest of actions. Lena didn't want to take a bath, or pick up her toys and that had only been experiences in the last twenty minutes that didn't involve tantrums. As adorable as the young girl was, Kim couldn't help but count down the hours until she could leave.

"No!" Lena smiles, giggling a little at the game they're playing.

"Which is it Lena? Yes or No? I was going to give you some fruit snacks, but if you're not hungry…" Kim trails off; knowing full well the mention of Nemo will distract her.

"Oooh Nemo!" Lena squealed, reaching for the kitchen cupboard.

Smiling knowingly, Kim set Lena down and followed her to the cabinet that had all the snacks. Grabbing a few packages of Finding Nemo fruit snacks, she bent down to give the excited girl her meal. After a few minutes of watching Lena devour the animated and colorful fruity fish, Kim picked her back up. "Lena do you know what time it is?" she asked quietly as they passed the sleeping Noah on the couch.

Shaking her head, the child stared up at Kim, her eyes wide.

"Well I do," Kim paused to open the nursery door, "its bed time for a certain young lady."

"No!" Lena cried with a challenging gleam as she squirmed in Kim's arms.

"Yes! And sadly, what I say goes," Kim mumbled as she put the child back into her crib. She sighed as she fixed the gate that had been knocked down previously—explaining how Lena got out of bed in the first place. Lena whimpered as she shrank back into her plush bedding, squeezing the yellow teddy bear with hearts for eyes.

"Goodnight little Lena. Sleep tight, and no more sneaking out! You need your rest," Kim whispered soothingly, while shutting off the light and closing the door.

Silently walking away, she frowned when she heard the rising cries of the toddler. How she wished she could rock and sooth the child, but her parents were trying to train Lena to sleep by herself. So while it was tough, Kim did her best to ignore the cries, knowing they would disappear once the child succumbed to exhaustion. Shaking her head, Kim walked over to the sleeping boy still entangled in blankets on the couch.

"Noah…" Kim repeated in a sing/song voice, while gently shaking the four-year-old. "Come on buddy; let's go sleep in your big boy bed."

Noah blinked a few times before sitting up, jumping off the couch and walking into his room. His steps thumping as he blindly plopped his body onto his bed. Kim had to refrain from laughing as she watched him walk like the dead into his room. His hair was sticking up at odd angles his eyes remained half closed the entire walk to his room. Quietly following him, she tucked the already tired boy into his Washington Huskies comforter. His favorite team, he'd said at dinner.

"Goodnight Noah," she soothed into his ear before adding, "thanks for being such a good listener." Kim gently placed a kiss on his forehead and Noah only grunted before turning over onto his side. She crept out of his room, terrified to wake him up, though she doubted he'd wake from the state he seemed to be in. But still, she was tired too! Babysitting could be quite exhausting.

Relieved, Kim sat back down on the couch and stared at the opposing wall for a few minutes. She sighed, wiping her eyes from mental and physical exhaustion. Checking the clock, she sighed again realizing she still had an hour before the parents returned from Seattle. Lying back, she pulled out her phone. Quickly scanning through her contacts, she smiled to herself when she got to the one she wanted.

Waiting for the line to pick up, Kim played with her long black hair. Combing threw the small knots while silently thanking the heavens she had thick hair. Usually it was a pain to manage, leaving her to just wear it down most of the time, but today it came in handy for she was sure she lost enough hair to make a wig with all the tugging and pulling little Lena did on her poor head. She loved to girl to death, but sometimes having your hair constantly pulled and tugged at can put a slight damper on the relationship; at least on her end.

Pressing the phone to her ear, Kim waited patiently for her friend to pick up. After all, they already agree to hangout later tonight.

"Oh, look who decided to finally call," a melodic voice jokingly sang.

"Hey girl," Kim breathed.

"So, are the rascals out for the night?"

Kim laughed into the receiver, "As of now, yes. What about you?"

"Hun, they've been conked out since seven; I'm that good," her friend stated with sarcasm.

Kim raised her eyebrows. Laura was probably the least kid friendly person she knew. The girl detested young children. She only babysat for one couple, her aunt and uncle because she got free range in the house and power over her little cousins. "Oh, so basically you bribed them with candy so that they'll pretend to be asleep for when the parents arrive?"

Her friend remained silent before finally uttering, "Minor details."

Kim smiled despite herself, "Sure."

"So…give me the low down. What actually happened today?"

"Umm I'm not really sure where to start," Kim muttered. "Tell me what you know."

Kim heard a huff from the other line, and smiled slightly. Her best friend Laura was truly a gossip guru. Kim wouldn't be surprised if Laura already knew the entire story, and more. After an incident in middle school, Kim demanded that if anything went around concerning her, Laura should tell her first, before comparing with other gossips. It was just code. A girl should be able to trust her best friend and if she can't then something is seriously messed up with the world.

"So I heard Luke broke up with Chelsea. Correct?" Laura stated.

Kim nodded before shaking her head in embarrassment. Laura couldn't see her—duh! So she let out the habitual, "uh-huh."

"And he then preceded flirt with you at the grocery store. For ten minutes I might add?" Laura asked, with a knowing tone.

It was Kim's turn to huff. She rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, wondering why everyone was so freaked out by this. People flirt harmlessly out of school all the time. It's not that big of a deal. "Yeah, just as I got a few things my dad asked me to pick up. How is this even gossip worthy Laura? Isn't there anything else more interesting for people to talk about? And how do people even know? There was hardly anyone at the store."

"Oh it was some wanabee sophomore that saw you two. And it's more the fact that he just broke up with Chelsea before talking with you."

Kim was mortified. Did this mean Chelsea would be after her blood? If so, then she was screwed come Monday. Chelsea was…just not someone worth messing with. "But nothing is going on between us!" she whines, allowing her frustration to seep through to Laura. Could she not interact with a boy without people assuming they were dating? It's not like she'd ever had a boyfriend before. Kim knew she certainty wasn't the girl most guys went to after they broke off previous relationships.

"Yet," Laura comments, still not believing her friend is being totally honest. "I mean, don't get me wrong hun, but Luke is from a whole different breed…it's going to cause people to notice," she trailed off.

"A different breed?"

"Well yeah, he's like mega popular, while you're…" she trailed off again, probably realizing this was not what her friend would want to hear after such a long day. "You know—"

"Okay I get it." Kim muttered. She subconsciously flexed her hands, annoyed at her so called best friend's brutal honesty. Don't get her wrong, she loved Laura because she held nothing back, but sometimes, she just didn't want to hear the inconvenient truth. Kim was far from the lonely kid everyone secretly made fun of, but she never embraced the popularity like her twin brother did.

"So did anything happen?" Laura asked hopeful, always one to keep the conversation on track until she discovered what she needed or wanted.

"Happen? Laura, we walked in grocery store isle's together for like five minutes before I went off to check out. Sorry I didn't want to jump him when all I could smell was deli meat and baked goods," Kim snapped, annoyed that people cared so much. This was why she hated LaPush—the gossip central of Washington.

"Well, I would've. Luke is a fine piece of ass."

"Look, he probably just did it to because he's now able to flirt with whoever without Chelsea breathing downs his neck. Besides, you and I both know he's one of Kyle's good friends. So it was probably more for Kyle's sake than mine." Kim reasoned, ignoring Laura's small girl crush on Luke, yawning in the process. Kyle was always asking his friends to watch out for her during school. They didn't have the same group of friends, but both groups knew of the two siblings and accepted them. Obviously, Kyle was more popular at school, while Kim preferred to just observe rather than get involved in all the drama Kyle's group seemed to thrive off of. She didn't mind, because for the most part, she'd known these people all her life and honestly didn't want to be close friends with them.

"True," Laura slowly agreed. Kim could tell her friend still wished for her to get a boyfriend. Preferably Luke Roberts.

Turning the tables, Kim asked vindictively, "Well, what about you and Greg?"

Laura giggled, "He was over earlier today. I'd say he's great."

Kim groaned and covered her eyes and the mental images instantly appearing in her mind. She'd accidentally walked in on the passionate couple too many times to count- her mind was irrevocably scarred. "Say no more."

After a moment of silence Laura asked, "So you still want to hang out tonight?"

"Yes of course. Your house?"

Laura laughed, "Already got the movies set out and countless forms of junk food that will make us gain wait stashed in my room."

This would be good. Every year, the two friends ended the summer with a all night sleepover where they watched funny and romantic movies while eating their hearts out. It was therapeutic, a mourning of sorts for the summer. This year would be no different. Kim was excited to just let go with her best friend. "Sounds like a plan, I'll text you when I leave."

"Okay, bye girl." Laura hung up, and Kim smiled. She stood up and searched around for her shoes. Pulling them on, she grabbed her car keys on the counter and waited for the children's parents to walk in.

When the parents finally did return, Kim went over the normal procedure. She told them of how good the kids were, despite any actual issue that occurred. If the parents thought she had a hard time with the kids, they might not rehire her so she might have exaggerated how easy the night had been. Once in her car, she first texted Laura to let her know she was leaving. Then she texted Kyle: "**won't be home till tomorrow morning. cover for me."** she texted before pulling away from the house. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she carefully looked at her brother's response.

"**now we're even."**

With a roll of her eyes, Kim drove off to what she knew would be a long night of hugs and comforting junk food, and future inside jokes.

August 31st, 2007 (Next Day)

"Kyle, don't even start! It's not my turn to clean the bathroom. I just want to relax," Kim argued as she got out of her car in the driveway. Kyle was sitting on the porch glaring at her as their neighbor Paul Grey only nodded in acknowledgement and smirked. Paul lived in the duplex with his mother, while Kim and her family lived on the other side. Almost all her life her brother and she had grown up with the quick tempered boy. She had only a few neighbors, and while Paul Grey was annoying at best, he was familiar and the only person their age.

When they were younger, Paul and Kyle would team up and play pranks on her. Their favorite was stealing her dolls and hiding them randomly throughout the small neighborhood. Kim still to this day, has yet to find her teddy bear that another girl had given her for a birthday. Kyle claims it was in the freezer, while Paul remembers putting it in a gutter. The fact that neither can remember nor find it does little to comfort her. She's just glad the gift had been given by a girl that moved away years ago. Otherwise it might be awkward that she 'lost' the gift. Her father only laughed at the boys antics. Kim could not understand it, but her father actually liked Paul.

Kyle continued to glare as Kim closed the distance from the driveway. "What do you mean '_It's not my turn?"_ he mimicked in what she assumed was supposed to resemble her voice. Only, it sounded more like a chipmunk rather than a girl. Paul seemed to think so too because he outright laughed.

"It's pretty self-explanatory," Kim countered, not in the mood to deal with Kyle or Paul and all their stupid games. For years, she just did things for him, but after having a deep, emotional, and empowering girl's night with Laura (got to love sleepovers) Kim decided she would no longer take shit from people; including her twin.

"But I covered for you last night!" he whined.

Kim snapped her head up, eyes blazing. "So?" When Kyle only stared at her blankly, she continued, "Kyle, I cover for you all the time, and what do I get in return? Maybe a 'thanks Kimmy', or a 'you're the best', but that's about it. So suck it up bud, because I don't care. Just two weeks ago I had to cover for the stupid dinner with Linda. A dinner that you _know_ means the world to dad."

Kyle watched her for a moment, before scratching the back of his head as he replied rather sheepishly, "But _Kimmy_, you never ask for anything. You're just a good, scratch that, great person. I really am lucky to have a sister as nice and understanding as you!" Kyle then proceeded to slowly inch towards her, as if to hug her.

Kim rolled her eyes at his antics, not in the mood to play the 'gullible sister' this time around. "Kyle," she asked in a sickly sweet voice, matching his shit-faced smile with one of her own, "I'm asking you now; go clean our bathroom."

Kyle frowned before glaring and standing in anger, "You can't be serious. I have plans today, and I know for a fact that you don't. You _never _do."

_He did not just go there._ "Kyle, I'm going to walk away now."

Paul stood excitedly, throwing his fist righteously in the air, "Kyle, are you going to let her boss you around like that?"

Kyle shared a smirk with his friend, "Why, no, I don't think I will. Kimberly, where has this attitude come from? You come home, and I merely wish to welcome you. And no, I get greeted with your piss-poor attitude. That is hardly fair."

Kim took a deep breath, and walked up to her brother. Trying her best to look intimidating, which was rather hard at her 5'5 ft status, she glared with all her might at her twin. "Fuck you. I'm done."

Paul began to jump up and down with growing excitement, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" at the same time Kyle mumbled a "Wait, what?"

"I'm over this," Kim shouted as she began to walk into her house to go preferably to her room. "And Paul, don't expect a ride from me this year."

Paul frowned, "What did I do?"

Kyle only nudged him to shut up. "Kim, if we promise to leave you alone today, will you clean the bathroom?"

"No, I'm going to bed," she stated with determination, "while _you _are going make our bathroom spotless-"

"But-"

"No, I've spent the whole night up with my best friend. I'm running on an hour so sleep, so hell to the no. I'm not doing this. Leave. Me. Alone."

Just as she reached her bedroom door, she remembered what she wanted to say, "Oh by the way…" she trailed off.

"I knew you'd change your mind," Kyle stated with a knowing smirk.

"No," his face fell, "just remember to scrub behind the toilet, because those stains are _all _you!"

Paul laughed again while Kyle looked horrified. Paul then leaned into whisper something to Kyle, making both grin rather manically.

He only stared at her as she walked into her room, in shock that she actually stood up for herself today. Though always being one to get the last word, Kyle muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Either someone took their 'bitch pills' this morning or it's that time of the month…"

Kim only slammed the door as she plopped down on her bed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she heard her father smack Kyle upside the head for being rude to his sister. Sometimes, she was grateful Kyle wasn't another girl. Sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_edited 5/21/11  
_**

* * *

_September 1__st__, 2011_

It was the first day of her last year of high school. To say Kim was excited might be an understatement. She was so ready to see everyone she had missed over the summer. So many girlfriends that she needed to catch up with. Even Kyle was excited. They had made up later that night, both apologizing for acting so 'short' and 'immature' as their father called it. Kyle had previously, with the help of Paul of course, done nonstop annoying boy chatter, as she dubbed it, for the three hours it took to clean the bathroom. They both made sure to shout loud enough that Kim couldn't take the desperate nap she deserved until apologies were dished out. She had explained that she was running on absolutely no sleep and Kyle explained that he just didn't want to clean. Paul had no excuse, but he never really needed one; a natural born asshole if Kim even knew one.

Despite her complaints during the school year, she missed having homework. She missed having something to occupy her day during the week. She especially missed a few of the teachers that literally lit up when they talked about their subject. This year, she didn't have to take gym either, which only made her schedule that much better. She wasn't athletically gifted like her brother, but that didn't mean she tripped over thin air. She just had no interest in running around getting sweaty just for the 'fun' of it.

"Kyle, you better not be late on our fist day!" Kim called as she walked past the closed bathroom door they both shared. Despite having considerably less hair then his sister, Kyle tended to spend a good amount of time in his mornings just styling his hair so that it 'flipped' the right way. Kim didn't understand, girls liked him regardless of whether he showered or not, but he claimed it was important to take care of one's appearances. She was not going to argue with him after the middle school stage when he didn't shower for days unless forced.

She didn't trust him though. Kyle was notorious for being unreliable. He constantly bailed on plans and usually arrived a good ten minutes late to anything he actually did commit too. It was just his nature; he didn't take things seriously unless it involved his music. Kim had already worked it out with Laura that they would arrive to school together on the first day. After that, Kim would drive Kyle and her to school for the rest of the year. Walking into her room and grabbing her backpack, which was considerably lighter then it normally would be during the school year, Kim sprayed some perfume Kyle had told her smelt good and made her way to the front porch to wait for her friend.

Paul was sitting on his section of the porch, probably waiting for Kyle to give him a ride. Kim sat beside him, smiling despite their past vocal confrontations the day before. "I'm so excited for school!" she gushed, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Yeah, you might just be the only one," he noted dryly as he stared off at the road.

"Aren't you excited to see all our friends?" she asked raising her eyebrows. While she and Paul didn't quite get along, many of her friends thought he was hot. Laura especially loved his 'toned' arms. What Kim would give to understand what her friends and family saw in the jerk.

"Yeah, you could say that," he smirked as she waggled his eyebrows. _Gross_, she thought. He was referring too many of her friends that he intended to snag before the year was over. Earlier this week, Kyle had accidentally slipped that a major bet was going around that the boy that hooks up with the most girls possible this year would win something big. Kyle wouldn't tell her what the prize was, because he had mostly wanted to warn Kim that she should be careful, but basically got chewed out for being such an insensitive jerk.

"You're such a dog."

"Wanna taste sweetheart?" he asked with a knowing smirk. He knew she was pissed off. It literally made his day when they fought. She turned away from him, disgusted that she even thought to try today. It always ended the same when they talked.

Thankfully, Laura pulled up into the driveway and honked despite seeing both teens on the porch. She waved to Paul while Kim ignored him and stepped into the passenger seat. "Hey."

Laura responded with an exuberant, "Hello!" she put the car in reverse before stopping again, "Do you think he needs a ride?" she asked pointing to Paul who was watching the pair with boredom.

Kim shook her head, determined to keep Paul away from her and her friend, "Kyle's taking him, I think he mentioned going and getting doughnuts on the way or something, so don't worry about it."

Laura nodded, not doubting Kim's words for a second. She continued to back out of driveway and make the five minute drive to school. Sure they could walk, but why would they when it rains almost every other day? Plus they were seniors now, only freshmen and sophomores without rides walked to school. It was a right of passage. "Today will be so great!"

Kim smiled and agreed, "I know, I can't wait. I can just tell, this year will be different!"

When the pair made it to the high school a few minutes later, Laura parked the car in the front row and the two exited the car. Sharing a look of pure excitement, they entered the main doors together and smiled when they saw their regular group of friends already congregated at a table. _This year would be different_, she thought to herself with a smile.

(Later that day)

Lunch was probably her favorite meal of the day. The cafeteria at school was nothing special, but Kim adored spending time with her friends. The morning had gone well. She had a few classes with Laura, and her locker was by anther friend. Over all, things had gone well. She didn't have any homework either. As per tradition, all her girlfriends spent the first day checking out all the boys that returned cute or 'better looking' from the summer.

Allison, a girl Kim shared homeroom with discreetly pointed to the lunch line where Kyle and his friends stood. "Kim, your brother really filled out!" she squealed. Kim felt disgust flow through her system. "Ew Allie, that's my brother! Pick someone else!"

Laura of course picked her boyfriend, Greg who sat at their table. All the girls rolled their eyes at the couple who had begun dating early junior year. Laura also pointed at Luke Roberts, and of course all the girls began talking about the gossip. The rumors were that Luke and Kim had a secret relationship, but didn't want to anger Chelsea. If Kim could punch Laura, she would. The only reason people thought that was because Laura did nothing to correct the other gossipers. And since Laura was Kim's declared best friend, everyone just assumed Laura had the inside scoop. It baffled Kim how a literal five minute conversation about potatoes in a _grocery_ store turned into such wild rumors. She needed to steer her friends on to safer waters. Another, quieter girl, Lily that Kim shared English with, seemed to notice her aggravation for she pointed to Jamie Wood.

Kim wanted to kiss the girl. All her girlfriends all squealed when they noticed the boy sitting down a few tables away. Jaime had always been a pretty boy, but now he was a _sexy_ pretty boy. His dark skin was graced with a tattoo and he seemed to have gotten his ears pierced over the summer. Kim couldn't deny how indescribably attractive he'd become. It seemed the tattoo really rubbed her the right-

All the girls were interrupted of their view of Jaime when Greg waved to a boy heading over to her table. "Jared, how was your summer?"

Kim shared a look with Laura. Jared Thail had graced the table with his enamoring presence. This boy, would most likely be homecoming King if La Push had school dances. He was loved by most if not all the guys in the school. And he certainly had no problem handling female attention either.

Jared was always her favorite boy to look at on the first day. He just seemed to get more and more attractive each year. He had the kind of hair Kyle tried to have. It was shaggy, but looked sexy as far as she was concerned. His dark russet skin always gleamed as if he just came from a day in the sun; which really didn't happen much in La Push.

Jared did a little wave at the table, "Hey. Greg man, it was good. Can't complain."

Kim zoned out the rest of the conversation as did most of the table. She was content discreetly checking out Jared, and all his glory. Laura seemed to agree, for she giggled a few times when Greg ushered her into the conversation.

When Jared finally left to sit with his actual friends, Kim couldn't help but think the up coming year would be very interesting with all the very cute boys returning to school.

_1 ½ months later: __October 20__th__, 2007, Friday_

_Ring Ring_

Kim grabbed her phone glancing at the number before hesitantly picking up. It wasn't on he caller ID so she could wind up being on the receiving end of a prank or stupid donation call. Should she pick up or ignore? Taking a chance she clicked the answer button on her phone and said rather hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Kim! Hey!" a low male voice answered. Kim was confused. Who was this?

She paused for a moment; unsure of who she was talking to, but figured it would eventually come to her, "Uh, hey."

A rich laugh could be heard on the other line, "It's Luke. Sorry, I got your number from your friend Laura. I hope you don't mind," he babbled.

Kim frowned slightly, unsure of how she felt that her friend was giving out her number. Even if it was to cute boys like Luke, it's the fact that she didn't ask Kim first. Girl code.

"Uh Kim? You still there? I didn't dial the wrong number did I?" he spoke quickly, as if he was nervous.

"No, no this is the right number," Kim mentally smacked herself at how stupid she must sound.

"Well, I called to ask if you heard about the party at my place tonight?"

Of course Kim had heard of the party. Luke was one of those guys that ruled the school. Though trying to channel what Laura would do in this situation, Kim decided to play dumb. "Um no actually." She scratched her neck; nervous at the risk she was taking in feigning stupidity.

"Really? That's odd, because Kyle's band is playing. Anyway, I just thought I would see if you would stop by. I'm sure you're busy, but it would be great if I saw you tonight. You're the only person who hasn't bugged me about Chelsea. And I wanted to make it up to you, because it really means a lot to me."

"Ohh, well I have…umm…plans tonight." She lied as she stared out the window into the forest.

"Ohh." He sounded so dejected. Kim felt her stomach turn into knots and before she could stop herself, she quickly added, "It wouldn't hurt to just stop by though right? I bet I can find some time to say a quick hello!"

"Exactly! Well, I better go get the house ready. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. Bye!"

He hung up before she could answer.

"Kyle! Hurry Up!" Kim hollered as she climbed into the small car they shared. Lola.

"God calm down! Let me just find the keys."

Kim huffed as she fiddled with the ruffles on her dress. It was navy blue, with skinny white strips throughout the dress. It was the only semi-formal yet the only _not _embarrassing dress she owned. Being the only girl in a house of males, it was hard to receive clothes you would actually wear in public from said males. Her dad tried, but he gave up years ago and now just gave her gift cards to Seattle. Linda had actually picked out the dress, but Kim decided to ignore that tiny fact.

Kyle came out, with dark jeans and a navy polo. As he entered the car, Kim coughed from the strong aroma of cologne he put on. "How can you wear that?" she asked.

"Well I gotta stay fresh, Kimmy," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She only shook her head as she stared out the window. Kyle started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. He decided to take the main road, which led through the town.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the soft music playing through the speakers.

As they passed the town grocery store, Kyle suddenly pulled over. "I have to pick something up," He muttered as he ran out the car door and into the store.

Shifting in her seat, Kim noticed movement in the forest located across from the store. Turning her gaze, she noticed Sam Uley pull up his truck to the side of the road. Curious, she watched as none other than Jared Thail climbed into his truck.

Shocked, Kim blinked a few times, confused as to why _Jared Thail_ of all people was getting a ride from _Sam Freaking Uley._

She never thought Jared would follow Sam. She actually knew Jared. They had been lab partners in Science last year for a quarter. Although Kim did most of the work, while Jared goofed off with his friends, she knew he was not the type to conform to being Sam's mind slave. At least, she thought he would never become Sam's mind slave.

Kim glanced at the side view mirror only to discover she was blushing. Damn! She thought she had gotten over Jared, especially after he totally ignored her this past year. During their chemistry class, she had realized she liked Jared. His easy-going attitude and carefree nature helped her relax. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes too! But he didn't seem to notice her at all.

The problem was that he just didn't care about anything. Or maybe he just doesn't care about school, hence explaining why she was left to do almost all the work last year. Or maybe he just didn't care about her, also explaining why he let her do all the work. Kim frowned as she watched Sam's truck pull off and ride off into the distance. Even though she knew Jared, she honestly knew nothing about him.

She was shocked to find how disappointed she was that Jared was hanging out with Sam. Sam Uley was pretty much the root of all drama as far as she was concerned. It stung a bit that Jared was now apparently friendly enough with Sam to get random rides around the Rez. Shaking her head, Kim decided tonight she would have fun and keep her mind firmly off Jared, and Sam.

Her ship may have sunk with Jared, and it was obvious she was still suffering from unrequited love. But she would be damned if tonight she didn't have a little fun. And maybe with someone who actually paid attention to her. Possibly, a certain Mr. Luke Roberts. They had flirted for months. He tended to flirt with girls in general, but his steady affections were starting to make Kim turn into a silly school girl.

Luke's house was on the edge of the reservation; practically in Forks. While no one was technically considered wealthy in the Rez, Luke's family was definitely living comfortably; more so than Kim's neighborhood.

Kim shifted as they approached what she assumed was Luke's house. Kyle pulled over and jumped out of the car. Looking around, Kim stared in confusion, "Are you sure you know where his house is? None of these houses look like a party is going on?" She questioned. And it was true. All the houses had no lights on, and the street was silent, void of music. She may not party much with her peers, but even she knew that most parties required music.

Kyle only shook his head. "Kimmy," he pauses, as if constantly surprised by how naive she was, "the party's down the street. This is as close as I can park." She followed his gaze and noticed that in fact, dozens of cars were parked along both sides of the road for a few blocks.

Blushing and looking away, Kim got out of the car and followed her brother. The cool October air sent shivers down her spine, causing her to break out in goose bumps all along her arms and legs. Feeling slightly nervous, she kept fidgeting her arms back and forth across her body, as if uncomfortable with how she looked all of a sudden, while also trying to stay warm. What if no one else dressed up? Would she look stupid? Kyle hadn't said anything, but did that mean she dressed well or not? Does it even matter? Kim frowned at how ill prepared she was for this party. Her very first one in years, because the ones back in middle school don't count.

Kyle noticing her discomfort and smirked, "Aww is wittle Kiim nervous for her first house party?" he mocked.

Kim glanced up, glaring at her brother, "You wish."

"Just find the booze right away, to help you loosen up," he responded with a pat on her back as they slowly made their way to Kyle's house.

"Booze?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Would Luke really host _that _type of party?

"You know; 'Al-co-hol," he said, with air bubble quotations. Kyle frowned at his sister, once again wondering to himself whether taking her to Luke's house would be such a good idea. Some of his friends could get pretty grabby, and if Kim gets taken advantage of, he could never forgive himself. His father would never trust him again either.

"Gee thanks, captain obvious. I took health in sophomore year too, idiot."

"Ouch," he smiled. "I was just trying to be nice."

"If that's your definition of nice, then don't try anymore," she countered, smiling slightly. She was already starting to relax.

"Fine. I'll keep that in mind, next time I try to help you out," he said as he steered her into Luke's walkway. "Just don't get wasted. I don't really want to have to take you home puking."

Kim could only nod. Not really sure how much would get her wasted. She'd never tasted beer nor had she wanted to taste beer before. She was feeling slightly nervous at how she was expected to act. Should she just go crazy or play it cool—like she'd done it hundreds of times before?

Kyle patted her encouragingly on the back again before grunting, "Ohh and Dad can't know we went to this. He thinks I'm at Casey's house. And I'm sure he thinks you're at Laura's," he trailed off, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kim shrugged. She had told her dad that Laura was in need of a girl's night out; so it was necessary to stay the night. When in truth, Greg was probably over there doing god knows what. Kim shivered as she thought of just what her friend was probably doing at the moment. Kim glanced up and smiled weakly at her brother as she took a step into the house. It was time to get her party on! Putting her best foot forward, Kim crossed the threshold into Kyle's huge entry way.

The first thing she noticed was lots and lots of half clothed teenagers dancing all around the home. The second thing she noticed was the loud music blaring throughout the home. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before when Kyle and her were walking. She was sure her ears would most likely shrivel up due to the loud bass vibrating down to the very core of her bones. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but definitely something that would take some getting used to.

Massaging her temples, as if to 'wish' the growing headache away, Kim slowly made her way to the table littered with red cups. Glancing back, she saw Kyle walk off in the other direction, also holding a red cup. She sighed as she turned back toward the table. Grabbing a cup and bending down to the beer keg, she filled her cup up with the one thing that would make this headache go away for a while.

Holding the cup up to her mouth, Kim hesitated briefly. She had never drunken alcohol before. Except the few times her father allowed it, under supervision too. She was always the good girl, the girl that did her homework. Kim was the type of girl that never skipped school, she never swore. Well maybe she swore a little too much for her father's tastes, but the point was, she was the girl that would make a father smile in pride, because he never had to scold her or worry about her getting pregnant. Laughing at the last part, because she was pretty sure she would never have to worry about teen pregnancy. She lacked the whole sex appeal that would lead to a guy to actually want to have sex with her.

She closed her eyes as she tipped her cup back, tired of being that good girl. Kim swallowed hard, embracing the bitter yet sweet liquid. Downing her cup in a matter of seconds, Kim refilled her cup again, chugging yet another full cup of intoxication. After that, she paused, feeling her stomach churn from the quick succession of drinks she ingested. Deciding to refill her cup once more, but drink this one more leisurely, before she walked away from the table.

After glancing around, she found a spot against an open area of wall. Kim began to walk towards it, before stopping mid stride. Realizing that she should find someone she knows instead of looking like a loser against the wall. She glanced around before finding Bethany, a fellow art class student. Although Bethany looked rather busy at the moment, with her body wrapped around some boy Kim couldn't identify. Kim couldn't help but judge her friend. She'd never pegged Beth, for a _party _girl. Not that partying was wrong by any means, but there are some people she never would've imagined capable of letting go and just having reckless fun. Though, if she really thought it through, Kim was sure many people were surprised to see _her_ at this party.

Sighing again, Kim just walked to the open spot in the corner, feeling like a loser. Taking sips of her drink, swaying to the music, trying and failing to blend in.

She felt quite awkward as she kept feeding herself drink after drink, already feeling a bit of a buzz. She saw Kyle once; he had led a girl from their grade onto the dance area and soon disappeared from her sight. When was he and the band going on?

She had even seen Chelsea grinding with some new boy. Ethan something or another. Kim shook her head, at the fast rate these girls got over their 'declared' soul mates. For months, it could be heard in the locker room or girl's bathroom from Chelsea herself how great Luke and her were together. Apparently Ethan is the next best thing because now they're making out, as if they're not in the middle of the floor surrounded by people from school.

Closing her eyes for a moment to remember her conversation with Luke she had earlier, she smiled to herself at the excitement she could hear in his voice at the idea of her coming to _his _party. Kim snapped her eyes open when she heard a new dance single come on the stereo. Smiling as she decided to finally venture out to dance area, she quickly set her cup down.

Kim wobbled a bit; she had finished at least four drinks already, and was beginning to feel the effects. Walking rather crookedly into a large group, Kim began to jump around to the beat of the music.

Enjoying herself, finally feeling wild and carefree, she whipped her long hair around. Kim beamed as she laughed and moved her body around all the bodies. She even let a boy dance with her. She had no idea who he was, and at this point, she couldn't care less.

After a few songs, Kim felt someone come up from behind her and begin to dance rather close. He grabbed her hips and began to grind them into his pelvic area. Kim froze at first before embracing it. She rather liked the attention she was getting, even if it was totally against her father's rules.

"Damn girl! You're a hot dancer," the boy breathed into her ear. Kim turned around, only to find Paul Grey practically having dry sex with her. She took in his red cheeks and lazy eyes, explaining why he was dancing with her. He was wasted. So she would give him the benefit of the doubt, for instigating their little dance. After all, what kind of neighbor would she be if she denied him one simple dance? And if she accidentally kicked him the groin, he most likely wouldn't remember; right?

She blushed as she backed away from him. She knew her brother would kill her if he saw her with Paul. Despite growing up together, Kyle had warned both her nad Paul that if anything were to happen, he would kick some serious ass. "Thanks. I've got to pee though!" she muttered as she dashed away from him. Silently thanking the higher powers that she did indeed have to pee, because she was a terrible liar.

He only frowned at her before turning away and finding another girl to dance with. Kim stumbled out of the dance area, only to trip on a shoe left on the floor. She closed her eyes as she waited for the crude awaking the hardwood floor would surely give her, only to feel a pair of warm hands grab her waist.

Kim opened her eyes in shock as she felt someone set her up on her feet and turn her around. "Luke?" she asked as she let her eyes focus on the strong build of Luke Roberts. His dark gray eyes were bloodshot and dilated, and Kim tried her hardest to remember what that meant. Was he drunk or high or something else? Luke's hair was mused, as if someone had already run their hands through it many times, and his face was a bright shade of red. He'd obviously been drinking. He was smiling at her though, and while she was confused, she smiled instinctively back.

"Kim," he breathed. Releasing his grasp on her waist as she steadied herself against the stairwell wall.

"I…uhh…thanks…uhh great party by the way," she stuttered.

He smiled, before grabbing her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Kim blushed at the contact but nodded her head to follow. She let him lead her up the stairs. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as he opened up a bedroom door and closed it behind them.

She wiped her sweaty palms across her dress as she sat herself down on a bed. It looked like his room, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm really glad you were able to come, Kim," he whispered as he smiled down at her.

Kim could only blush as she nodded. Unsure of what to do. She liked him, she really did, and she kind of knew where this might lead to, but she found herself not caring. This might be her one chance to get some action. She was sure that if Luke was sober right now, and she was too, none of this would be happening.

"Did I mention you look really pretty tonight?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Kim shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. She watched him as he slowly walked up to her, eventually sitting next to her on the bed. She turned to face him, crossing her legs for no apparent reason other than because it seemed fitting.

"Things have been so hectic lately," Luke begins, breaking off to give Kim a look of annoyance, as if she might understand exactly what she's taking about, "what with Chelsea spreading all these rumors, and my friends turning against me," he trailed off.

Kim turned to him, feeling sad for him, knowing how hurtful rumors and how terrible life without friends could be. She nodded sympathetically, and put her hand on his hand to offer her support. "It will all blow over soon. And no one believes the rumors anyway. We all know Chelsea is just bitter that you broke it off," Kim muttered soothingly while rubbing gentle circles into his own hands.

"Ughh! I wish everyone else was like you, I feel like you're the only person that doesn't judge me because I ended it with that crazy bitch," he confessed, giving her a brilliant smile at the end of his sentence.

Kim giggled at his words. Luke must've thought it funny too for soon the two were both giggling on his bed, clutching their stomach.

"I just wished people would believe that I'm not a bad guy," he finally murmured.

"I don't think you're a bad guy," she whispered shyly, unconsciously inclining her head closer to his.

Luke grinned at her before closing the distance and connecting his mouth with hers. Kim thought she'd be nervous, but she found her first kiss with him to be rather nice. Luke was a good kisser. Nice and gentle. Closing her eyes, she moved her mouth with his, enjoying the growing pressure he was adding. She separated her lips from his to get some oxygen, but seconds later they were rejoined, this time with Luke holding her face closer to his with his hand under her chin and her hand brushing across his face, finally finding a home in his already entangled hair.

He moaned as he pulled her face even closer with his one hand while with the other hand pressed against her lower back.

Kim couldn't deny the tingly feelings spreading throughout her body. She felt parts awaken that had never been experienced before. Sure she'd dated boys, but it usually only lasted a week or two at most; with how protective Kyle was. She pulled away from him to take a deep breath, panting slightly.

She smiled at him shyly, before pushing him down on the bed. He fell with a thump, slightly surprised that she would take the initiative. Kim climbed atop him and pressed her lips to his. She froze at first when he moved his hands up and down her slim body.

Her dress was riding up, exposing her plain underwear and copper toned stomach. Sober Kim would've shielded herself away from the exposure and embarrassment of her body being displayed like that. But drunken Kim was too far gone from what her sober self would do. She felt so rebellious, and free. And better yet, she felt wanted. Luke seemed to like, enjoy what she was doing, and it seemed wrong to stop now. Luke just needed someone to show that they care, and that would be exactly what Kim would do. Besides, she'd known him for almost all her life. If Luke truly was a sleaze ball, Kyle would never be friends with him, right? It doesn't matter, she thinks, because what she's doing is fun.

Luke was running his hands up and down her body, tugging on the hem of her dress as if to pull it off. Kim couldn't help but think of how she fantasized this happening so many times last year with Jared. This was supposed to be him instead of Luke, but now, he was off being best friends with Sam Uley. Lost in her thoughts, she was shocked when Luke flipped her over. She was now on the bottom.

"God Kim…You're so damn hot," he panted as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She squirmed under his touch, suddenly not feeling as good as she did earlier. She ignored the churning in her stomach though, preferring to focus on the wonderful sensations Luke was giving her.

Luke pulled off his shirt, exposing a flat toned stomach. Kim tried not to show her disappointment at his lack of a six-pack. While his stomach was not disappointing by any means, she had a thing for 6 packs.

She couldn't help giggling as he returned to sucking on her ear and neck. It just felt so good.

Finally allowing her hands to explore his chest, she found she rather liked him more with his shirt off. Although he wasn't quite what she had imagined at first, she was finding his upper body much more muscled than she had first thought. His chest was practically rippling while he supported himself over her. Gaining some dare, she began to put small feathery kisses on his chest, enjoying the small shivers he had from her soft touch.

After a few minutes, he pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her with urgency and lust. She could feel him add pressure, swiping his tongue across her lower lip. Opening up to allow access, she allowed him to have control over the kiss, enjoying the skilled way his tongue explored her mouth.

Moaning softly, neither heard the door crack open.

"Nice." A male voiced congratulated as Kim and Luke jumped apart.

Standing in the doorway, Paul Grey stood staring appreciatively at Kim's half exposed body. She pulled her dress down, while Luke climbed off her.

Blushing and looking anywhere but Luke, Kim sat up and grabbed her shoes.

Luke only sighed rubbing the back of his head, while glaring at Paul.

"Just thought I'd let whoever was up here know that Sam Uley showed up and crashed the party," Paul announced before looking at Kim one more time. He winked at her and then left the room.

After a minute of awkward silence, Luke smiled goofily at Kim. "Come one," he slurred.

Then leading her down stairs into a mess of red cups and trash littering the floor they came face to face with an angry Sam Uley.

Kim glanced around, still in a daze. She searched around for her brother, but found that most of the people had already left. She frowned as she watched Sam walk towards them, disapproval seeping through his expression.

"Luke Roberts?" Sam asked.

Luke nodded, swallowing hard. Everyone on the Rez had heard about Sam Uley in the past couple of months. It was easy to be intimidated.

"Just who do you think you are serving alcohol at a party for underage teenagers," he scolded. Kim snorted, in disbelief that he, _Sam Uley _of all people was scolding them when he was barely two years older.

"What?" Luke asked; his intoxicated state slowing down his comprehension.

"I know your parents are gone, but that still doesn't give you the right to throw a party this large, and to serve illegal substances too," he added darkly. Kim wanted to punch Sam. Since when did Sam become the party police for the Rez?

"I'm afraid I will have to tell you parents about this," he told Luke as if he were actually upset at the prospect of turning Luke in.

Kim could only stare in shock that Sam would stoop as low as to tell his parents. Luke seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because his face mirrored a look of pure horror.

"Come on man," Luke slurred. Sam only frowned.

Kim looked around uncomfortably, not really wanting to be around either anymore. Her head was starting to hurt, and she just wanted to go to bed.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find her brother anywhere. In fact, besides herself and Sam, there was no one else at Luke's house anymore.

As if he could read her mind, Sam pulled out his keys. "Let's go," he said, looking pointedly at her.

Kim frowned, and looked behind her. Not believing that he was actually talking to her. "Come on," he urged, "let's get you home."

Kim stood there, lost and confused. She finally looked around one more time, "No," she murmured softly.

She thought Sam hadn't heard, but he turned around and stared at her, almost as if to say 'is this chick for real?'

"Now," he said forcefully, shaking a bit with annoyance.

"I said no," Kim said more confidently this time.

"Well, how do you plan on getting home?"

"My brother."

"And who would that be?"

"Kyle Connweller."

"Kyle? You must be Kelly right?" he stared at her, as if trying to remember her name.

"Kim," she corrected, mentally adding another reason to not like him. He couldn't even remember her name. It's not like the Reservation was _that_ large.

"Well _Kim_," he made extra emphasis on her name, "no one else is here. I don't think you're father would like it if you stayed here all night. Now let's go."

Sighing in defeat, Kim turned to Luke. After looking into his eyes, she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, only to have him turn his head and catch her lips with his. She applied pressure, before pulling away. It lacked the passion from earlier, mainly because the mood had successfully been killed. She really didn't like Sam.

Walking towards Sam, she kept thinking of how much she really didn't like the prick. His 'holier than thou' attitude was such a turn off.

Walking outside, she noticed that he drove the same truck she had seen him driving earlier. With Jared. Climbing into the truck, she stared ahead, refusing to make eye contact with Sam. He only sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

The car ride was silent. Kim was secretly glad. She had nothing to say to Sam, and was feeling rather unwell. Her stomach churned uncomfortable, and Sam's driving did nothing to help with the feeling. When they finally pulled up to her small home, Kim ceremoniously opened the truck door and began walking-albeit unsteadily- to the door.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked slowly as she took a long sip out of the mint mocha coffee her brother had kindly brewed earlier that morning.

Kyle laughed his eyes full of mirth. Paul too sat with them at the kitchen table as Kim stood to pour herself her second cup. "So Sam walked you to the door."

Kim nodded, remembering that part.

"You started screaming that he leave alone, and that he ruined everything. I guess Sam kept telling you to calm down, but you only got more upset. Then you began to run to the door, only you forgot to open the door, so you basically ran into it."

"Ah, that explains the bird's egg, I found on my forhead this morning."

Kyle only nodded while grinning like Christmas had come early, "That woke Dad up, and he answered the door with you on your knees, clutching your stomach, and Sam glaring at you. Sam notified Dad that you were drunk, and that he'd found you at Luke's house. Dad got really pissed. You started to cry, and when Sam helped to pick you up, you puked all over him. Dad took you inside and tucked you in, you kept blubbering the whole time. If I wasn't trying to convince him I wasn't at the same party, I would've died laughing."

Paul snickered, while Kim offered a fake smile, "Thanks Kyle. Really, it means a lot."

"But yeah, Dad wants to talk to you when he gets home tonight."

She nodded, not at all looking forward to the conversation. Standing up, slowly- as she still felt quite terrible, Kim nodded to the two boys and made her way back to her room.

She could'nt believe how reckless she'd gotten the previous night. Kim mentally slapped herself for staying out past 3 am. Kyle must've thought she already found a ride home, considering Sam crashed the party. In fact, he would kill her if he found out she was making out with Luke for half of it. Or that she danced with Paul for a while. Best not to tell him, she decided.

Thinking back on the night, Kim groaned as she realized that she actually made out with Luke. And it wasn't an innocent little kiss . No, they were touching and doing things that led to sex. She groaned again when she realized that she probably would've had sex with Luke had Paul not interrupted them. For once in her life, Kim was glad Paul had invaded her privacy. She needed to make a mental note to do something nice for the boy, so that he wouldn't tell Kyle; if he hadn't already.

Oh God! She almost lost her virginity at a party, where she was totally plastered. Massaging her temple for the nth time that morning, Kim laid her head down on her knees while she tried to rationalize the events that took place.

She had broken so many of her father's rules. First rule broken, she had drunken alcohol. And not only had she been drinking it, she had gotten drunk. She danced with a boy, in a way that her father and brother would freak out about. And she practically had sex! It was probably a good thing her brother had already left; she could only imagine the awkwardness that would await her had her brother been the one to find her with Luke.

Deciding that it would do no good to waste the day away dreading her father's wrath, Kim did the only thin she actually had any energy for; sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**_edited 5/21/11_**

(Sunday)

Things sucked. Kim was certainly not happy about her decision to join Kyle at the party. It had ended up to be more trouble then it was worth. Getting drunk or at least partially drunk had too many down sides to be considered something she'd like to try anytime soon. Her father was so disappointed in her, it made her want to break down and cry until it wasn't physically possible anymore. For so long she had been 'daddy's little girl', the apple of his eye. To lose that title in less then a night horrified her. It took a whole day of the silent treatment for her father to acknowledge her, and another day to tell her what her punishment was. The disappointment in the air was overwhelming.

When he finally did talk to her, she saw so much sadness in his eyes, it made her want to go and hug him. Sure she had never been a perfect kid, but she had never so openly disobeyed him before. Both twins knew how their father felt about teen drinking. When her father had been in school, his classmate and friend got into an accident with a drunk driver on the night of a school dance. The drunk driver was another student. Both boys had been killed at the scene. The tragedy had devastated his small town, about fifty miles north of the reservation. As kids he would say, "People do stupid things when intoxicated. Promise me neither of you will try it with out supervision. And if you do, call me before you do something stupid. I'd rather be disappointed then get a phone call telling me I lost one of you." Because Kyle and her had merely been middle school students when he gave the speech, both had promised with out doubt to never break his confidence in them. They were too young to take into account high school and the cliches it would bring. It wasn't that everyone drinks, because Kim's friends certainly doesn't make a practice of it. It was more that kids smuggled alcohol because it just sounded, dare she say it, cooler. It sounded more mature if you had alcoholic beverages at one's party. It didn't matter that most adults thought it was dangerous and stupid, it only added to the appeal of underage drinking. And by her age, all she wanted was to be treated like an adult while still rebelling against her parents.

Kyle had smartly stayed at Paul's house all weekend to avoid their father's questioning stares. Kim had an inkling that their father knew Kyle was there, but without proof, no punishment had been handed out.

Kim hadn't even talked to Luke since the party. It just didn't seem important anymore. They made out, they got caught, and she went home. End of story. Kyle hadn't said anything about it, so she could only hope that he hadn't heard about it yet. It wouldn't take Paul long to share the news, with basically the entire school. Paul tended to enjoy ruining others social reputations. His own as well.

Her phone vibrated on her plush comforter, and Kim sighed when she saw it was Laura calling. If she ignored the call, Laura would only try the house phone. Kim picked up the phone and answered with a resigned, "Hey."

"OMG! Is this a joke? Am I sleeping and this is really all a dream? Kimberly! What did I miss? Tell. Me. Everything!" she gushed.

Kim pulled her head away from her phone, rubbing her ear. She had a throbbing headache. "I went to Luke's party, Laura. And stupid 'ole Sam caught me and turned me into my dad."

"Wow. This is just, wow."

"I know."

Laura sighed into the phone, " I can't believe you did this without me!"

If Kim could laugh, she might of, but based on her present sour mood she instead said, "I don't. Then we'd both be grounded."

Laura actually laughed, Kim could just strangle her, "Did you say grounded? But you never, and I mean never get grounded."

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was annoyed, but it wouldn't be fair to take it out on her friend, "I know."

"I'm honestly in shock. How long?"

"2 months. One for drinking, and another one for lying to him."

"Damn. There goes my plans to go shopping in Seattle next week. What'd you lie about?"

Kim groaned at the irony, "I told him I was going to be at your house."

"At least I taught you something. That's what I always tell my mom when I sneak out with Greg! But really girl, I want to hear some juicy news on what you actually did at this party. I've heard some interesting things."

"Have you really? I went. I got hammered. Danced with boys," Kim felt no need to mention Paul, "and made out with Luke," Kim stated, trying to sound calmer than she really was. She herself was still trying figuring out what exactly happened that night.

"Kim, you got wasted? I didn't know you had it in you!" Kim snorted, figures her friend would congratulate her on finally letting loose. She wondered if her father would think Laura was a bad influence for encouraging all this behavior.

"And you danced? With Boys too?" Laura continued, a weird sense of happiness in her voice.

"Yup."

"Anyone I know?" she added.

Kim subconsciously looked away, feeling a knot form in her stomach because she knew she couldn't tell Laura she danced with Paul. She trusted Laura with her life, and knew Laura would never intentionally hurt her. But at times, Laura's obsession with gossip has stabbed her in the back. Laura would tell everyone that didn't already know about her harmless dance with Paul, and word might get back to her brother. If Kyle found out, he would literally go and fight Paul. And that was a death sentence for her brother, considering Paul was a practically a ticking time bomb of masculine rage. Kyle was strong, and a good fighter, but Paul was definitely bigger and _angrier_.

In fact, she was sure Paul had grown over the past couple of weeks. Something, she didn't think was possible.

"Kiimm?" Laura sang into the phone.

"Ohh, sorry. Dazed off into my own little zone," Kim slowly responded.

"It's fine. Just answer my question! Would I know him?"

"Naw. I doubt you would know him. I'm actually not really sure who it was anyway; sad right?"

Laura huffed before gasping, "Did you say you made out with Luke?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah. We were both totally out of it, but it was nice. At least I think it was. That part was kind of a blur."

"Still! This is breaking ground to FBL!" she squealed.

"FBL? Care to explain what the hell that means?" Kim muttered, annoyed that the squealing her friend was doing so early in the morning. Her father had thrown out any terraces of coffee at Linda's suggestion. Apparently Linda knew from experience with Mitch that confession tended to happen if the coffee, a known cure of hangovers, disappeared. Linda also suggested that her father open everyone's blinds and blare old 70's music throughout the house. Kim really _loved_ her future step-mother.

"It's the code name for my Future Boyfriend in Luke operation," Laura stated, as if it were obvious.

"You just made that up on the spot didn't you?" Kim accused, positive the ridiculous code name was spur of the moment.

"Maybe," Laura giggled. Kim followed, allowing her friend's contagious laugh to transfer over to her. Well at least Laura was past the whole 'going to a party without you' issue.

"Well get this. I was so creeped out last night," Kim spoke, figuring if Laura knew about the Sam episode, it would be for the better.

"Why?" she asked excited already.

"Sam Uley crashed the party," Kim breathed.

"Oookay, you said that earlier," Laura replied it being obvious that she didn't get the meaning behind Kim's words.

"He crashed the party and then took me home. He made this huge deal about taking me home safely. He even walked me to the door. How weird is that?"

"Wait, he made you go home with him, and then told your dad where you were? Buzz kill."

"No shit."

"I mean, it's kind of nice that he made sure you got home safely, but to tell your dad…" she trailed off.

"I think it's just creepy. I mean, what 19-year-old ensures a 17-year-old girl's safety and even has the balls to tattle on her."

"Obviously Sam Uley," Laura deadpanned.

Ignoring Laura's amusement, Kim continued to complain. "Because of that jerk, I'm refused the simple luxuries in life."

"Aww. My poor baby."

"No more going out on the weekends, no more TV, no more key's to the car, and worst of all, no more talking on the cell phone," she whined.

"Umm, aren't you talking to me on it right now?" Laura asked confused.

"I asked if I could have it for another few hours. If you didn't call me by four, I would've called to give you the bad news."

"Well, welcome to my life every other week. Now you just need to work up some nerve and break 'em all anyway. Hence being forever grounded with me" she chuckled darkly.

"And Kyle barely even got as much as a flick on his wrist. I didn't rat him out or anything, but I'm sure my dad knows he was there. It's not fair that I'm getting the brunt of _everything_!" Kim groaned.

"Yeah, that does suck. How long did you say you were grounded?"

"Two months."

"Damn. He really went all out on you. Kyle never gets that long."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kim murmured, still upset that Kyle was probably off with his friends at this very moment, playing in his stupid band. "I'm hoping my dad will calm down after the first month. Then we can start to have our little venting sessions again."

"Yeah me too. Look I hate to do this, but I have to go."

Kim frowned, before nodding. "Okay. Thanks for listening; I just couldn't wait all weekend to tell you. Besides, you would probably kill me if I didn't explain why I wasn't returning your calls."

"I know, hang in there. I might jailbreak you next week. We can plan it at school on Monday. Sound good?" she said soothingly.

"Alright. Love you." Kim replied, sad that the last person she would probably ever talk to on this phone for a while, was leaving.

"Yup. Love you too Hun. See you Monday!" and with that Kim heard a click signifying the beginning of hell as far as she was concerned.

Sitting up, she realized this wouldn't have to be hell if she played the game smart. Grabbing her laptop, she stuffed it gently under her bed. Then she grabbed her iPod and neatly put it in her nightstand table drawer.

Lying back on her bed she smiled inwardly as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Kim, I'm coming in," her father voiced as he slowly cracked open the door.

He glanced around before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hand them over."

Kim grabbed her cell phone and handed it to her father. Then grabbing Kyle's iPod that he left in her room a few weeks ago, she handed him that as well.

She knew Kyle would be pissed, but he wouldn't say anything, because he owed her for not tattling to their dad about the party and drinking. So he would just bite his tongue and glare at Kim for a few days. At least, she assumed he would.

"Lap top?" her dad added, looking around the room.

"I lent it to Laura last week for an assignment. I told her to just keep it until I'm free," Kim muttered, allowing her infamous pout to creep into her features.

"Aww Kimbo, this is hard enough for me already. Stop making it sound like you're in prison," he murmured softly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe I wouldn't if it wasn't so much like prison. Kyle never gets it this bad," she said as she glared at her dad. It was hard though, because she actually felt guilty for breaking his trust.

"Kyle never did anything this wrong," he countered.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Is there something you wish to share?"

Kim held her tongue as her glare softened into a grimace. She never gave her dad attitude, and she wasn't sure she liked taking out her anger at him. It just didn't feel right.

"You know why you are being punished. You have to learn to be responsible for you actions and deal with the consequences of disobeying the rules I have set out for you," he said as he stood up to leave.

Kim frowned, feeling a fresh batch of tears well up into her system.

(Monday)

Walking to school sucked; especially when you actually owned a car. Kim couldn't help but be a little bitter as she slowly trudged up the sidewalk. Backtracking to this morning, she sighed as she recalled sleeping in two hours past her nonexistent alarm.

It wasn't really her fault. Her brother Kyle had tattled to their father about her giving him his iPod. Apparently he wanted it back, even if that meant getting her in more trouble. So of course her father went into her room last night and confiscated her real iPod and even found her laptop.

He even grounded her an extra week, for lying to him _again._

So back to the part about her sleeping past the alarm, it wasn't completely her fault. She used her iPod as her alarm clock, and just forgot that said alarm clock was now confiscated. Though somehow, she doubted her father would accept that excuse when the school called to notify him that she was an hour late to class.

This morning had been hectic. She took a quick shower, threw on some sweats, and grabbed a granola bar. Forgetting about her current imprisonment, she spent almost 15 minutes searching around for said keys before realizing her dad had confiscated them. Oh and Linda had been there too. Apparently, her father had told his fiancée that she could look around the house for ideas for the new house everyone would move into later on, closer to the wedding. Linda liked to decorate, and still wanted the new home to feel like the one Kim and her family currently lived in. Linda didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable, hence the notes she was taking as she inspected each room and wrote down silly annotations such as 'Brian likes bight rooms' and 'Kyle needs wall space for posters' and so on. Kim wasn't sure the point, because in her opinion a home was about who lived there, not what it looked like.

When Linda had noticed Kim frantically searching around the house, she had freaked out, apologizing profusely for not waking her up. Kim of course couldn't actually act upon her anger, for how was Linda supposed to know Kim was still home. Linda had then attempted to make the girl breakfast, only ensuring Kim's lateness. Luckily, Kim had an excuse to skip out on some breakfast Linda would use to bond. Kim did have to get to school of course.

At one point, she had been tempted to go in her father's room and just take the keys, but imagining a future scenario where he caught her and grounded her for another month kept her from becoming desperate. Besides, Linda would've told him the moment she drove off. Definitely not worth it.

Unloading her backpack of the heavy textbooks, she set out to walk to school. The high school was about 1 1/2 miles away, but it felt like it was 10. It was literally a five minute drive, only she couldn't do that anymore. It wasn't all sidewalks either on the way to get to school; there were times she had to venture through the forest. Not that it was scary, because the parts in the forest were actually kind of cool. It was just long. Or at least she thought so as she stopped for frequent water breaks.

The only bright side to her situation was that it had stopped raining before she had woken up. So she didn't have to walk in the rain. And if Linda actually had a brain, Kim might've been offered a ride to school instead of walking like a loser.

Walking to school would definitely get her in shape over the next few months. She doubted Kyle would take her in his car. He always gave his new girlfriend a ride, leaving Kim to scramble for her own way around.

Besides, Kyle joined the Track team this year. This meant he would have morning practice every other morning and afternoon practice coinciding with the morning ones. She didn't want to be stuck after school watching sweaty boys run around. Or worse, wake up early and hang out at school for the 6:30 am practice.

Yeah, there was no way in hell she would wake up that early just for a ride. Though that would be later on in the year, but still. She had to account for everything if her father kept grounding her for every little thing.

She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar building coming up ahead. It was 10:30, and if she hurried up, she would catch the end of English.

Walking into the office, panting slightly, she signed her name notifying the office that she showed up. She tried to ignore the questioning stare she received from the secretary. The secretary handed her a late slip and motioned with her hand to get to class.

Kim rolled her eyes as she left the office. She grabbed her English book from her locker, and hurried off to class.

When she reached her English classroom, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door and opening it. Staring at the floor, she walked up to the teacher and handed him her late slip.

Mr. Grady only nodded before turning back around and writing notes up on the board. Kim turned around and made her way to her assigned seat. She loved English, but hated where she sat. Unfortunately, Mr. Grady preferred his classes to be seated in alphabetical order, meaning all her friends sat on the other side of the room. Glancing around the room, she saw Luke staring at her. She smiled shyly, still embarrassed at what had occurred the previous weekend.

Laura sat right in front of him; she waggled her eyebrows at Kim, suggestively motioning to Luke. Luke laughed silently, before turning back to the lesson. He fiddled with his book, flipping through the pages pretending to be following along. Laura just returned to staring at Greg. Who happened to be next to her. Lucky, lovesick fools.

There was one person Kim couldn't help but notice. It appeared Jared Thail had finally decided to return to school after over a month of absence. It would make sense, she mused, if he was well enough to go walking around in the forest on Saturday, and got a ride from Sam _fucking_ Uley; then he must be able to go to school, right?

Widening her eyes, she noticed he looked different from before. His beautiful black shaggy hair was now cut off and cropped. She was shocked to find that she liked this new look more than before. It suited his face better, making him look more matured. Though by matured, she meant it made him look like he was in his twenties, rather than 18 years-old. Also not a bad thing, if she truly thought about it. It amazes her that she had missed so many details that Saturday night— like seeing Jared, and his new look. She'd thought nothing of it then, but now, it made sense.

He must've grown too, because his head was far above the rest of the males in the classroom. While before, he was probably more average. It looked like he developed his muscles too. They might have been more defined since he was sitting rigid with clenched fists. He appeared to almost be shaking, but Kim figured her eyes were playing tricks on her. In a way, he reminded her of the bain of her existence—at least these days anyway—Sam Uley.

If this is what happened when he got sick, then maybe he could send it to her too. She wouldn't mind getting more beautiful. Maybe skip the muscles and growth spurt part, but the beauty she could work with.

Looking back at Luke, she noticed that he still possessed the boyish charm that Jared could no longer pull off. Even Kyle still had some baby fat in his face. 'How weird,' she thought.

Turning back to the teacher, realizing she had been staring for far too long, she opened her book and tried and failed to understand the concept of _The Color Purple _by Alice Walker. She hadn't read, but according to online websites that had chapter summaries, the main character had a very sad life.

When the bell finally rang, Kim noticed Jared as he raced out of the classroom, swiftly avoiding the crowd now surrounding the door. She shook her head, before being joined by Laura.

"Since when do you skip first period? You're really embracing this bad to the bone streak aren't you?" she joked.

Kim rolled her eyes before leading them to their next class, history.

"By the way, Luke was totally checking you out when you came in late."

"How would you know?" Kim asked, knowing full well that Laura sat _in front_ of him.

"I just know these things," she replied.

"Whatever." Kim muttered, slightly flattered. Luke was cute, despite all the rebelliousness he seemed to bring out of her.

She sat down in her desk located in the middle of the classroom. Laura grabbed a seat in the back next to Greg. Kim gagged as they made eye contact with each other that felt too intimate to have in public. She loved the two, but their constant PDA was disturbing, especially so early in the morning. Well actually it was disturbing no matter the time of day, but it was especially unbearable when she was having a bad day.

This was one of the reasons, the three of them never hung out anymore. Laura and Greg were in this other world and only had eyes for each other. Trying not to be, but succeeding in being the third wheel was something Kim decided was not worth her time anymore. It's not that Kim had a problem with Greg; she just didn't like to watch when they shoved their tongues down each other's throats. Which was growing to be an every period occurrence.

She pulled out her notebook and began to doodle; hoping this day would just end already.

This class literally felt like it was the longest class ever, because she had to share it with her brother, Jared, and Paul. Kyle sat next to her, while Paul sat on the other side. They were constantly making snide remarks to each other and on Paul's part to her too, while Kim was stuck in the middle.

Jared was in front of Kyle, but he sometimes would turn to listen to the banter. This made focusing hard for Kim, considering she had a hard time concentrating on boring old history when she could just study the hottest man in the history of men just a few seats over.

The class was basically a disaster anyway. Half the time, the teacher was off reading her romance novel, so the class was considered a free period.

Looking up, she saw her brother saunter in with Bethany. They were holding hands, making it known to the rest of the school that they were 'together'. Kim inwardly gagged, remembering Beth wrapped around a boy last Saturday. Guess that answers her question about which boy she had been hooking up with; it had been her brother. Just lovely.

Jared walked in right before the bell rang, and stared angrily at the wall ahead of him. Kim turned, looking for Paul, only to realize he wasn't there. Frowning, considering he was at the party the other night, she just assumed he was skipping. Paul has never been known for his remarkable attendance throughout school or life in general. It was probably his most consistent quality.

Pulling out her English homework, Kim decided to actually get some work done. Her life sucked anyway, since the next two months would be dull and boring days with no meaning. With that depressing thought, Kim lost her hope and just went through the motions of life, counting down until her father would 'free' her.

November.

December.

January.

February (Friday).

"Yes!" Laura squealed as she hugged Kim into a large bear hug.

"I know! I never thought I would be free," Kim joked darkly.

Over breakfast, her father had announced that after 3 months and 1 week of solid containment and no phone, she was officially ungrounded. The last month had been for being late to school four consecutive times while walking to school or waking up late.

Kyle had even cheered, tired of having nothing to do with Kim now that she couldn't leave the house. Plus Kyle felt that she was taking out _unnecessary _frustration on him. He refused to admit that he'd gotten her in trouble, because then he'd have to admit it to his dad, and in no circumstances would he let his dad sentence the same punishment for Kim to him.

"He handed over the keys, the phone, my iPod, and the lap top. My phone had so many text messages and voice-mails! Bah this is just so great!" Kim exclaimed. She was jumping up and down a little with the excitement to go out into the world again. "Let's do something! Even go to the beach! Please!"

"I wish I could, but you know I have to help Greg move his family down to Seattle," Laura whined. Kim nodded sympathetically. Luckily Greg had convinced his parents to let him graduate from LaPush, but his family would be all the way in Seattle. He was stuck living with his friend in Forks until graduation.

Waving Laura goodbye, Kim walked into the library, since she didn't have class until the second period. She glanced around, hoping to find someone she talked to, but of course no one was around. The only people in the library were Paul; he was getting tutored by one of the teachers, and Quil Ateara. He was some underclassman that has been hanging around Paul lately.

Kim took a seat at a table opposite of Paul and set her things down. She took out her notebook and began to doodle while thinking about how life had changed while she was grounded.

It seemed some terrible sickness has been going around school, well mostly just the guys, but still. They would all be gone for about a month, and then come back hot. Kim sighed, how she wished she was making this up. First it had been Jared. How that boy had turned from good looking to God-like she had no idea, but she planned to find out. Paul soon followed, and then some underclassmen that were friends with Quil got sick too. All of the boys shot up and grew like ten inches. And did she mention they became _hot?_

Besides being good looking, they were literally hot too. One time, she was walking in the hall, and Jacob Black bumped into her. He caught her before she fell, but his skin was scorching hot. He didn't seem to notice or remember the incident, but Kim added it to her mental checklist.

All the boys got cropped hair, and muscles, and got freakishly tall. It was really starting to get creepy. And they all hang out with Sam _Freaking _Uley too! Kim was amazed that all of these boys, so different from each other were all now buddies and on speaking terms with Sam. Like what the hell? Sam was tattle tale, and jerk. Proven fact.

It was weird because Jared and Sam definitely weren't friends before he got sick. Paul and Jared knew of each other, but were not the good friends they are now. Embry Call did not hang out with upperclassmen, and neither did his friend Quil. Jacob Black did occasionally, but everyone on the Rez knew he was crazy about the chief of police's daughter in Forks.

What's even weirder is that recently Harry Clearwater died. Out of respect Kim and her family had gone to the funeral. Their families used to be good friends and go out to picnics together. Also with Leah being their previous babysitter, Kim's father felt it important to show support.

Kim remembered watching Leah look so heart broken, while Seth just looked like a kicked puppy.

Well now, Seth and Leah could be seen following Sam and his group. Leah still looked like the living dead, only more angry all the time. Seth on the other hand looked ecstatic to be talking to older guys. He was only a freshman, instantly cooler now that he hung out with juniors and seniors.

It confused Kim because she didn't understand why they would want to follow Sam Uley of all people. He's a jerk, and he got her in enough trouble to be grounded for two months. That's not something that's easy to forgive.

Maybe he was their drug dealer. That was the rumor going around school, but Kim found it hard to believe. None of the people in the group looked or acted like they were involved in drugs. Some people in school thought it was a new cult, but Kim couldn't make herself believe that either. She doubted Sam Uley of all people was the type to lead a cult. A club of goody two-shoe tattle tellers, yes. But not a drug cartel.

_Snap!_

She looked up after hearing a pencil snap. Paul was shaking, his breathing heavy. His body was literally shaking, making the chair he was sitting in vibrate.

Subconsciously, Kim scooted back in her chair. Quil was talking quietly to Paul, saying what Kim assumed was soothing words.

"This is stupid," Paul muttered before racing out of the library at a speed track runners would die for. Kim wasn't surprised though. Paul had always been athletic, even as children.

Kim watched in shock as he left; while Quil watched knowingly. Kim didn't even know what to think. Paul had never been her good friend, but even she had to admit that he had only gotten weirder since he came back. Sure he had a nasty temper, but surely even that was considered extreme? Before, he still had other friends and while he was a known jerk, he had moments of sincerity. Now, it seemed all he could handle was anger, anger and oh did she mention anger?

At home, she'd heard more then a few fights between him and his family. Kyle, whose room shares a wall with Paul's, swears on his life he heard chairs breaking a few weeks ago; again.

Quil sighed before running out after him. The teacher had already left, muttering about how she doesn't get paid enough for this job. Kim slowly stood up, and grabbed her bag. She couldn't help but think about how Quil seemed to know exactly what and where Paul was going.

Deciding she couldn't now be the only person in the library, she ventured outside to find a group of her brother's friends. At first she had planned on walking over to a nearby tree and reading English, but Kyle's good friend Chase had motioned her over.

Chase was a good guy, maybe a total pot head, but a nice guy over all.

"Hey Kim."

Kim only stuck her hand out for an awkward wave. She wasn't used to talking to all of Kyle's friends without him by her side. It wasn't that they didn't know each other, far from it. All these boys had grown up with Kim and Kyle. Going to the same primary and secondary school did that to a class. She knew all these boys, their families too. Chase for instance had two little sisters that danced every year in the local recital. He worked at the McDonalds in Forks and used to date a junior girl his freshman year. It's his old girlfriend's crowd that introduced him to weed. Now Chase was the local drug dealer. He even supplied a few kids in Forks that he knew from work.

She sat down, glancing around the group. Inwardly sighing in relief when she noticed Luke was no where to be seen. Despite an initial attraction, the boy was more of a nuisance then anything else.

She had thought that Luke might be different from the other guys she had encountered, but like the boys in the school, he was only interested in the physical Kim. Not the mental. While grounded, she had decided to wait for her brother's practices to end so that he could take her home, instead of walking every day. That way, she wouldn't have to walk home in the rain that frequented LaPush. At first it sucked, but then she found someone to help occupy her time.

Luke would hang out after school with her too, and they would go off to a random hallway and make out. Yes, despite how irresponsible she felt about the party, something about Luke made her feel special. Luke was the first boy to ever act interested. It was nice even. She was able to release some of her tension and boredom through their hook up sessions; and she was able to still rebel her father with out him finding out.

The problem came when a few times; Luke would try or talk about taking their relationship further. As in, doing the deed.

Kim liked Luke, she really did, but she didn't like him enough to give up her first time with him. Call her old fashioned, but she always imagined that her first time would be with someone she loved. Not someone she used to relieve her sexual tension. Their relationship was purely lust, nothing more. At least that's what all the books her father had always shoved down her neck during her four-month prison term explained. The books claimed she was too young to have a serious committed relationship. They had yet to prove her wrong, for Luke just wasn't what she thought he would be, especially when Luke got bored and the next thing she knew, he was kissing Chelsea at school the next day. When Kim stared at him in shock and slight betrayal, he only shrugged his shoulders as if his sudden loss of interest in her was no big deal.

That relationship only lasted two weeks, and Kim liked to think she was the bigger person, but sometimes she still wished he would get herpes or something from his stupid slut of a girlfriend.

She laughed with the guys, though not really sure what they were laughing about and added how she too hated the science teacher. Which she actually did. That man handed out more failing grades then students he taught. They seemed to accept her, so she relaxed and enjoyed the different company. She might not agree with Chase's extra curricular activities, but he was still a nice boy. And he was Kyle's friend, meaning Chase would never disrespect her, ever.

When the bell rang, she waved goodbye to the guys and walked to her next class, history.

She took out her notebook and began to doodle, like every other class she'd had today.

She really wished LaPush had a better art program. A few years ago, the teacher got fired for sexually abusing a student. It was a total scam, but the teacher got let go anyway. The girl that claimed abuse later admitted it was all a dare, but the School couldn't have it on their record. After that, the program just went down hill, because they never bothered to replace the teacher.

"Hey sis," Kyle said as he sat down.

"Remember Linda, Adam and Mitch are coming over tonight. So make sure you're home," He reminded. How ironic that he would remind her of the dinner when he hasn't made one in almost 6 months.

Kim rolled her eyes but nodded. "Did she want anything to eat in particular? Dads so excited you know; for us to meet Mitch…"she trailed off.

Kyle chuckled, "Yeah. He's called me three times already to ask what to wear. I told him to just be normal, but you know how he gets."

"He probably wants to impress her with how well easily he can adapt to her family," Kim whispered.

They both sat in a comfortable silence, or at least it was comfortable until they heard Chelsea gush about what Luke did the other night. Kim flinched slightly, while Kyle's entire face darkened.

He remembered when he found out about the brief fling Luke had with his sister. It was all innocent, probably lasting only a few weeks—at least to his knowledge. But the fact that Luke, one of his good and old friends would make a move on his sister, really hit a nerve.

Kim was the one girl he would die to protect. And no one would ever replace that need to protect her. His mother was no longer the person that needed to be defended, it was his sister. And Kim was truly a good girl. Sure she had a few tastes of rebellion here and now, but she was honestly a good person. That girl was pretty even if she didn't realize it. Kyle spent a lot of the early stages of high school convincing the guys to not make a move on _his _sister. He knew how they treated girls. And he didn't want that for Kim. She was too good for that. He loved her, even if _he_ didn't always treat her right.

Luke took advantage of her when she was wasted at the party. And when Kyle had found out that Luke's plan was to finish the business the following week, he made sure Luke understood never to mess with his sister again.

He never told Kim that he had been the reason Kyle had stopped talking to her, but he was sure she figured it out. She didn't seem mad, just indifferent.

"Alright Class. It's time for the Mid-Semester project," Miss Touhn announced. The once chattering class quieted as they looked at their teacher.

Everyone gave each other disbelieving looks as a white packet was passed out. Both Kim and Kyle groaned when they heard it was worth 35% of their grade. This meant that if they didn't do well, their grade would be screwed. Miss Touhn never gave out homework, or tests.

"I've already assigned partners for the project."

Groans could be heard amongst the students. Kim and Kyle looked at each other, knowing their chance of being together was slim. It was always nice to be partnered with each other, because then they didn't have to schedule when to work on it. That way they could both just work on it when they had time at home.

"Alright, Laura…you will be with Bethany." Laura shrugged. It could be worse.

"Paul…Greg." Greg rolled his eyes, knowing Paul would probably be skipping class for more than half the time they had to work on the project. Laura rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Jane…Daniel."

"Kyle….Kim." They both looked at each other and smiled. Damn they're lucky.

"Oh wait. I read that wrong. Sorry, Kyle you're with Ally." Kyle frowned at first but then smiled when he realized he would be partnered with one of the smartest girls in their grade.

"Kim, you're with Jared."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight only the plot.**

**_edited 5/21/11_**

(Friday continued)**  
**

"Alright, now meet up with your partners. I'll give you the rest of the class to work on it," Miss Touhn reminded, as she returned to her novel. If there was one teacher Kim felt should honestly get fired, it was Miss Touhn. That woman didn't teach a single thing about history until her grades were do. Kids just had to teach themselves.

Kyle stood to join his partner, but not before shaking his head apologetically at Kim, "Have fun doing all the work. He's only smart enough to tell time."

Kim only glared. "Be nice," she hissed. He can forget using the car later.

She expected to see Jared turn around and defend himself, but he only stared ahead with clenched fists.

What was with this guy? Everyone else would've at least reacted to an insult. They might glare or even speak up to defend themselves. But apparently not Jared, he was content to let people walk all over him. Which was odd, considering how vocal she'd known Jared to be in the past.

Kim looked around to find that all the other groups had already begun work. She looked over at Jared, hoping he would make some kind of movement signaling that _he_ would be the one to move. Of course, with her luck, he didn't move at all. What ever happened to chivalry?

Collecting her folders, she stood up and arranged her desk so that it was facing his. Sighing as she sat down, Kim looked over at Jared.

He was still refusing to look at her or do anything really.

The silence was awkward.

Extremely awkward.

So awkward she wanted to voice her feelings to help break the tension.

Deciding to use her time wisely, she opened up the packet and briefly got a gist for what was required. She mentally groaned when she read that Miss Touhn required a 10 page double spaced paper. And it was due next Tuesday. Granted, 10 pages double spaced was more like five pages single spaced, but it still sounded daunting.

At least she gave the class time to write it. It was Friday, so they still had the weekend to get it done.

"So…" she began.

Jared continued to stare at his desk.

"This is due next Tuesday," she finished lamely.

Jared didn't respond. He only continued to stare a hole into the desk.

"We should probably brainstorm ideas," she paused to let him input. When he made no sign of contributing to the conversation, she continued, "I was thinking we could write about the war…"

When he made no sign of disagreement, she continued, "Or maybe we could write about the history of Washington or something. What do you think?"

Jared only glanced at the clock before glaring down at his hands.

She stared in shock; the nerve of that boy. So he could look up at a stupid clock, but he couldn't look at her? The rational side of her reasoned that he probably just wanted to know when class ended. Hell she did too, but at least she was making an effort. At least she was talking.

She stared at Jared, as if to decipher him, not that he noticed; before glancing down at her packet.

"Let's do the history of Washington. We could use our books, that way we won't have to go on-line and research? Yeah?"

Jared only shrugged his shoulders. Kim groaned in annoyance. Did he talk?

Last year, when she was lab partners with him, it was definitely different. Jared may have been a goof off, but he always helped her get most of it done. Back then she didn't mind doing the brunt of the work, because she had been blinded by his charming ways and good looks.

They hadn't exactly been friends or anything really at all, but she still felt that they had a mutual agreement during the time they worked together. He was practically god's gift to women, while she was just kind of there in the background admiring, like he was meant to be admired.

Now he was just annoying. And apparently a newly practiced mute. _He'd changed so much_, she thought. Jared slowly pulled out his phone and texted something quickly before closing the phone and putting it away. It wouldn't matter If Miss Touhn saw anyway, she never cared if people used their phones in class.

He was still incredibly good looking; only now she could write him down as stupid too. Maybe when he was sick a while back, he lost some brain cells or something. It would explain why the teachers all ignore him now. Maybe she shouldn't be offended, he doesn't talk to his friends anymore either. He only talks to the people in Sam's gang. _Stupid Sam._

Speaking of Sam's gang, Seth showed up with a note for Miss Touhn. He was smiling at everything and everyone he encountered as he walked from the back of the room to her desk.

It was slightly unnerving how happy he looked. Kim sometimes wondered if he took something to produce such a genuine smile, but then she remembered her childhood playing over at Leah's house and Seth never crying. It sort of makes sense, now that she thinks about it. Seth makes up for his mom and sister. They survive off his good mood and if he were to ever have a bad day, it would through everyone off. Instead of just leaving like most people that deliver notes, Seth stood there looking at Jared.

Miss Touhn shook her head before saying, "It appears you are needed at home Mr. Thail. You may leave."

Kim stared up at Jared, hoping at least now he would say something to her.

But of course he just grabbed his bag and left with Seth. Not even glancing at her as he left either.

Was he serious? Jared Thail had just officially ruined her weekend. A 10 page paper would take up most of her time. Seeing how she didn't get any help from him. And Seth's arrival was entirely too convenient for her tastes. She would bet money that Jared had texted Seth to make up a pass.

The rest of the period passed in a blur of annoyed huffs and bitter thoughts. Kim had to remember to not snap at her brother and friend when they exited class with her. She couldn't help but wonder about why Jared was so different from last year. When the day was finally over, she rushed to get home. Still upset that Jared had failed to meet her expectations. She pulled out of the parking lot, but not before turning up her music.

Maybe she was being too hard on him. Maybe he really was just having a bad day. Okay so it might be more than a bad day since she hadn't seen him smile at anyone besides his 'new' friends since he returned to school.

But she had assumed that he would have the common courtesy to at least make eye contact. Did he feel superior to her or something? Was she too unpopular for him to even grace her with his beautiful hazel eyes? Or maybe he just thought she was ugly, and it was too much work to even fake interest? If the latter was true, she might as well just go crawl into a corner and die right then and there.

Locking the car, she practically sprinted into her room. Turning up the music, she plopped on her bed and moaned.

What really bothered her was the fact that she wasn't some random person that he had never talked to before. It's not like he didn't know her and was just being shy. Not that she was even sure it was possible for Jared to be shy. It hurt a little bit that they could go from being 'almost' friends last year, to now ignoring each other. He was treating her like every other person he ever used to talk to. As if they were nothing of importance anymore.

And that stung, more than she had thought it would. Jared had always been that one guy she could secretly crush on and know she wouldn't get ridiculed for. All the girls in LaPush had liked him at some point, though Kim knew a lot still do. His now bad boy attitude only made some girls want him more.

From a distance, sure the bad boy thing worked for him. He always looked angry and his muscles helped add to the overall attraction, but speaking from first hand account, she couldn't really see him as a bad boy now. More of just an asshole. Call it harsh, but she was still pissed off.

Standing up, Kim opened her windows to let some air in. She turned around, staring at the pile of books dropped at the foot of her bed. Noticing her history book on top, Kim groaned as she remembered the 10 page paper she still had to do.

Looking at her phone, she decided to skip doing her homework and save it for another night. It just wasn't one of those days.

00oo00oo00

"Hey Girl!"

Kim laughed at how carefree Laura sounded. "Bring your movie with that one hot guy, and the other one that you swear will make me cry! I'll supply the ice cream."

"Awesome! I'll be over in a few. Am I staying the night?" her friend squealed.

"Of course," Kim breathed.

"Okay. See you soon!" Laura exclaimed excitedly before hanging up.

Kim began to pick up her room, and get things ready for a carefree, hopefully distracting, night.

The weekend passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, she was sitting bored in class on Monday. As it turned out, she hadn't got much of anything done. Against her better judgment, Laura had convinced her to wait until Monday to start the history project. She knew she really shouldn't leave such a large assignment until the night before, but she had a small ray of hope that Jared would help with this. And as far as Kim was concerned, the less she had to do, the better.

Laura had even helped her think up of how to talk to Jared if he decided to be difficult again. For example Laura claimed if Jared continued not to talk Kim could throw something at him; that way Jared would have to respond. If that didn't work, Laura promised to sick Kyle and Greg on him. Paul might help too if he showed up to class. Paul was always willing for a good fight. Or at least he used too. Kim never saw him at home anymore.

So when she walked into history class, she was surprised to find out Jared was sick from school.

She ignored the fact that Paul was sick as well. Jared had bailed again. That boy was seriously turning into her second favorite person. Aside from Sam Uley of course.

He better hope he truly was sick, because she was beyond pissed.

Laura frowned at her sympathetically. Kim only rolled her eyes. Today would officially suck. Now beside all of her other homework, she would have to write some brilliant paper. A paper she hadn't even began to prepare for.

She spent the rest of class, looking up research for what she would need. As it turns out, the history book required for class didn't have much about the history of Washington. Meaning she would be up all night on the computer looking up random history facts.

When she left school that day, she hurried home to claim the family computer. The night dragged on as far as she was concerned as she searched the web searching for topics appropriate for the paper. With a few cookie breaks, she got the paper done at around midnight. Sighing as she rubbed her sleep deprived eyes; she saved the paper one last time before printing.

"Ughh. Kill. Me. Now."

"Cheer up! At least it's all done now," Laura reminded. She had a sickeningly sweet smile donned on her face. It made Kim feel uneasy.

"Yeah, but I spent the _whole _night writing it. And now I find out it's not even due today!"

"True. But like I said, it's done. We can hang out tonight if you want."

"What happened to your plans with Greg?" Kim asked suspiciously. Laura never cancelled her plans with Greg. She'd been bragging about their plans tonight on the way to history class. Kim wondered what could've happened in history to change her mind.

"Can't I spend a night with my best friend? You know, to catch up and learn all about this pent up anger you recently displayed."

"Yeah," she paused for a moment, "okay." Kim knew exactly what Laura wanted to talk about. And she didn't like it, the knots already turning in the pit of her stomach seemed to drop even more.

They walked to lunch, and claimed their usual table. As soon as they sat down, Laura turned to face her. It was obvious by her expression that she had been waiting for some privacy before saying, "Let's talk about what just happened in history class."

Kim shifted uncomfortably on the bench. What was she supposed to say? Jared definitely noticed her today, but at the expense of making her look and sound like a total bitch.

"Was I being totally mean?" Kim asked, already feeling guilty. She couldn't keep ignoring her churning stomach.

"Definitely not!"

"But I yelled at him, and he just stared at me like I killed his favorite pet puppy or something." It was true, Jared had this look on his face that Kim couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Just back track and explain everything," Laura replied as she flipped her hair. Her face gazed back at Kim with expectancy and excitement.

"Alright," Kim sighed as she recounted her version of the morning's events.

_-Earlier t__hat morning-_

"How late were you up last night?" Kyle asked as he walked with Kim to history class. Kyle had lucked out because his partner had written most of the paper on Saturday, and gave him the last three pages to add whatever he wanted. He finished by Sunday, it literally only taking him twenty minutes to do it.

"Why can you tell?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She raised her hand to her face, and felt around her eyes. They didn't feel puffy, but how was she to know. If she looked half as bad as she felt, she would most likely start to cry, which would only add to her disheveled look. Her hair was in a messy bun because she was too tired to care today.

Kyle seemed to debate it in his mind before answering, "Yeah, kind of. You just look exhausted."

"Oh. I was only up until midnight. I guess the late nights during the weekend just caught up with me," she muttered frowning. She really was tired too. After the 'Girl's Night' with Laura that lasted almost all weekend, she had yet to return to her normal schedule.

They entered the classroom expecting to see Miss Touhn sitting at her desk reading her-erotic-novel; as per usual. Instead they were met by a substitute.

Mr. Green was an elderly man, with cane resting against the desk in which he sat. He appeared half asleep at first glance, but really he was just bored. He was often the school substitute for any missing teacher. Everyone knew that if Mr. Green was in class, one would learn absolutely nothing.

Kyle smirked at Kim when they also noticed Jared was in class. "Look who showed up." he smirked. Kim only glared. "Interesting that he showed up the day it was due isn't it?" he added just to spite his sister.

"Shut up," she growled in response.

Kyle only laughed as he joined his partner.

Kim took a deep breath as she sat down next to Jared. She wasn't going to waste her energy and move in front of him this time. She could already tell he was too busy inspecting his hands again.

She was already in a bad mood and because of him no less. If he hadn't been such an ass on Friday, and played hooky yesterday, she would've had help on this stupid paper. Now she was sleep deprived and looked like shit. All because of him. And to make matters worse, he looked hot as hell; again as per usual. Life just wasn't fair.

Mr. Green cleared his throat when the final bell rang. "Miss Touhn is sick today. So you're supposed to treat today as another work day. The paper will be due Thursday, since tomorrow is the class's off day."

A collective cheer could be heard throughout the room. That meant the class could be treated as a free period since everybody had already finished their papers.

Meanwhile, Kim could be seen staring at Mr. Green in shock. She was livid.

_Unbelievable__, _she thought. She had worked so hard to get the fricking paper done, and it wasn't even due anymore. "I can't believe it," she muttered a few times. "This has to be some bad dream."

Mr. Green it seemed, appeared to have overheard her for he answered in his lulling drawl, "I assure you, this is not a dream."

Kim snapped her eyes up, seeing the amusement in the old man's eyes she groaned and placed her head in her arms. "It's official. My life sucks," she mumbled.

Hoping to just spend the rest of the class in her own little pool of misery, she found her self growing more and more annoyed with the fact that Jared had in fact returned to school on the day their paper was due. He still hadn't acknowledged her when she sat beside him, or even to check to make sure she did the paper.

Did he care at all? Did he listen at all? Maybe Jared became deaf after being sick, like it was a weird side effect. So now he couldn't hear people; explaining why he ignored people when they talked to him. Kim refrained a snort; that was probably the stupidest excuse ever. She brought her hands up to massage her growing headache.

_Thump. __Tap. Tap. Thump. Tap._

In fact, as the minutes ticked by, she found herself getting more and more annoyed that Jared was so nonchalant about the whole situation.

Did he care about anything?

_Tap. .__._

What the hell? Kim sat up, searching for the mysterious thumping noise.

_Thump. Thump.__ Tap. Tap._

After hearing the noise again, she turned around to find Jared drumming his hands across the desk while staring aimlessly at the pencil marks that covered the desks.

"Jared?" she asked softly. It felt weird to address him, but she ignored it.

No response. She wasn't even surprised.

"Jared!" she said louder and with more force. She noticed Laura look up and smirk. Maybe it was time to apply Laura's teachings to Jared. Only, she didn't have a pencil to chuck at him.

Jared only frowned, refusing to look at her.

Deciding not to wait, she asked, "Can you stop doing that?"

Jared was quiet, but Kim could swear she saw his lips quip slightly when he only shook his head.

Not one to give up, she added, "Please!"

Jared only remained motionless, now tapping his hands louder on the desk than before.

_Tap. Tap. Thump. Tap. Tap. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Kim's eyes widened in shock, did he think this was a game? "Look, I have a killer headache and I'm exhausted from writing _our_ paper last night! Do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Kim heard her brother laugh. She ignored him too.

Jared paused for a moment before starting back up again. His lips quivered with the hint of a smirk, but Kim could only stare with her mouth hanging open. What a jerk! She had asked him nicely!

Remembering a teacher in the room, she turned to the substitute. "Mr. Green?"

Mr. Green glanced up, a twinkle in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Can you tell him to stop being annoying?" Kim asked as sweetly as she could.

"Have you asked him yourself?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She wanted to pull her hair out. Of course she asked him already. If she hadn't she wouldn't try to tattle. Besides, he was within hearing shot, didn't he hear her ask already?

"Yes." She replied, suddenly feeling like a young child tattling to their parents.

Mr. Green sighed, smiling slowly. "I really should let the two of you work this out. I'd hate to send either of you to the office because you can't handle sitting by each other for a class period."

Kim didn't know how to respond, only acknowledge that the teacher appeared to be on Jared's side at the moment. She nodded and waited for him to return to reading the newspaper before frowning.

Jared was still tapping the desk in his annoying fashion. Kim looked around and noticed that Kyle was smiling at her. He obviously saw her try to tattle on Jared. Further inspection proved that the entire class had watched her _try_ to get Jared in trouble. Some kids had smirks on their faces while others gave her sympathetic nods. Refusing to give up, Kim turned back to Jared. "Stop it."

Jared appeared to have finally heard her for he growled softly, "Why?"

Whoa, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. So did she, but there was no reason to growl. Kim told him so, "There's no reason to be rude."

Jared only grunted.

Not missing a beat Kim replied, "If you must know," she began, taking on a tone a snotty young girl might when explaining something to someone she deemed below her, "for starters being annoying," she paused waiting to see what he would do next. He shook slightly, but said nothing. She continued, "Look, do us both a favor and just stop tapping your fingers against the desk. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from smacking you when I have this killer headache. And considering how much you owe me right now, I would listen. Ask my brother, I'm not afraid to punch a boy, no less you."

At first, Jared snorted, like the threat she just issued really didn't intimidate him. But then he frowned, considering her words.

"Owe you?" his beautiful baritone voice truly sounded confused. Had this been a different time, Kim might have swooned. But considering how much she wanted to knock his pretty white teeth out, she suppressed any urges to admire the sound.

If anyone had been watching, which half the class was, they would've noticed Kim's jaw hanging open before recovering into a firm line.

"Are you serious?" she whispered, her offense easily picked up from her tone. "Are you actually being serious right now?"

Jared finally turned to look at her. "Why do you-" but was interrupted by the bell.

Kim glared at him, reminding herself that this was a battle of the wills. Kim vs. Jared. Jared vs. Kim. The only problem was that he was no longer glaring back at her. His angered expression turned to one of content and excitement.

His jaw dropped, and she noticed his eyes swarming with emotions. His beautiful hazel eyes held a depth she'd never noticed before. At first she recognized confusion, but then they changed to recognition, and finally to joy. There was also some underlining emotion barely surfacing his expression, but she still saw it. What confused her was why he held all those emotions when he glared, more like gazed, at her.

She tried to decipher the different meanings lurking in his hazel eyes, but decided she didn't care. He didn't care when she told him she had a killer headache. Or when she asked him about the project, or even when she sat down.

She knew she shouldn't say it, but he just made her so angry. So with the best glare she could muster, she whispered, "You, Jared Thail, are an asshole. Fuck you and your stupid act. Don't talk to me anymore." She grabbed her folder and stuffed it into her backpack.

Jared seemed to snap out of his daze for he looked at her with a pained expression. "Wait what?"

Smirking triumphantly, she ran to catch up with Laura, who happened to be watching the whole ordeal with shock. In fact, most of the class had stayed back when they heard Kim standing up to Jared. No one had stood up to Jared or Sam's group.

Once Kim had left, they all turned to Jared. He still a looked confused and now hurt. After grabbing his things, he raced out of the classroom; grabbing Paul with him as he left.

Now back in the lunchroom, Kim finally stopped retelling her ordeal to look at Laura's expression.

After a moment of silence Laura finally spoke up. "So you might have enjoyed crushing him like that a little too much, but he did deserve it."

Kim let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. If Laura had told her that she had indeed been in the wrong, she would've been up all night feeling guilty.

"I mean, he did kind of play you so that you would be forced to do all the work, so he shouldn't have acted so surprised when you stood up for yourself," she added.

Kim could only nod. She was already starting to feel bad about snapping at him like that. Now he probably hated her.

Suddenly losing her appetite, Kim searched around the lunchroom. Disappointed when she realized Jared was nowhere in sight. It would be harder to apologize to him if he wasn't here.

Greg suddenly joined their table, earning a hug from Laura. Kim turned away, slightly uncomfortable. She glanced back over though when Greg addressed her, "Boy Kim you sure know how to make a guy look heart broken," he joked.

Kim laughed nervously, feeling even guiltier by the minute. Her stomach was still doing flips. "He hasn't even showed up to lunch either, damn. Do me a favor and never teach Laura your wicked ways," Greg chuckled.

Noticing her discomfort, Laura elbowed Greg in the arm before watching Kim stand up and throw out her lunch.

Kim couldn't get rid of the feeling that she really had been in the wrong earlier. What good was standing up for herself, if she felt bad about it not even an hour later? Walking back to Laura she frowned. "Look, I think I might take a rain check on this afternoon. I don't feel that good anymore," she said as she grabbed her bag.

It was true; she was suddenly feeling rather ill. Her headache was still throbbing from class earlier, and she felt a bit warmer. With a final wave to Laura and Greg, she walked over to Kyle's table.

She tapped his shoulder and inwardly rolled her eyes when he turned to look at her with his mouth full of food. He swallowed before asking, "What's up baby sister?"

"Kyle, I was born first." All his friends snickered while Kyle merely shrugged. "Eh, I'm bigger so I say that counts."

Kim shook her head, "Sure. Look, I don't feel so great anymore, and I'm going to duck out of my afternoon classes. I'm going home to just calm down."

"Okay. Do I need to take you or something?"

"No, I just thought you should know before you go all caveman on everyone," she mumbled, already wishing to just leave.

"But I don't mind if-" he began but she really didn't care anymore so she interrupted, "I know, I just need to cool off, _alone_, okay?"

He only shrugged before returning to his lunch. Kim shook her head and walked out into the parking lot. Remembering that Kyle took her to school today, she mentally slapped herself for forgetting to ask for a ride. It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't like she planned on walking back inside just to fight with him over a pair of car keys. Mentally thanking the heavens that it wasn't raining and began her walk home. She kept replaying the scene in history in her head as she made her way through the forest. Did she really hurt his feelings? She must've, for no one could fake being hurt that well. She frowned when she realized that her health would only get worse until she apologized to him. Ughh! Why did she have to be born with an overly sensitive conscious? Where was this conscious a few months ago and she needed it at the party? Why did she feel bad now of all times? It wasn't as if she was unprovoked. He was asking for it, what with all the attitude he was giving her. She taught him a lesson, because if he thought he could go through life treating people like shit, he was in for a rude wake up call.

_Snap!_

Turning around she searched for the source of the noise. Letting her heart calm down, she found a squirrel hastily climbing up a tree. It was like the squirrel was trying to escape something, but that something was holding back. With a shake of her head, Kim cursed her over imaginative mind and continued to make her way through the forest. She wasn't far from her home and once there she planned to indulge in some junk food.

Maybe if she was lucky, the chocolate ice cream would still be there. That is if Linda didn't finish it the other night. If so, Kim might just scream. Looking back one last time, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**_edited 5/21/11_**

Jared POV (much awaited)

"Dude, what's your deal?"

Jared just shook his head as he continued to drag Paul throughout the school. They both ignored the stares they were receiving as Jared pushed them out the door.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked, growing impatient.

"Forest," Jared muttered through clenched teeth.

"Fine, but if Sam catches us, I'm blaming you. There's no way in hell I'm going to watch Emily serve food to everyone but me again!" he complained.

Normally, Jared would've smiled. The memory of Paul being ordered by the alpha to watch all his pack brothers to eat Emily's cooking while he could only watch was pretty funny. The whole time Paul had been staring in silence, silently begging Emily to show pity. She had even cracked and had offered him some muffins, but he had to refuse. He only kept muttering something about stupid orders.

"Deal," he replied nonchalantly as he led them into the forest.

"Look, I love to skip school as much as the next guy, but what the hell?"

Jared glared at his friend. Paul was more of a brother than anything. Before the change, neither had really enjoyed the others company. They had different friends and different priorities. But after the phase, it was like they had this bond, something none of their old friends could or would understand. Paul had become his closest friend, now considered part of his family. They told each other everything for the most part and always had each other's back.

With a sigh he stopped walking and sat down on a fallen branch. Looking crestfallen as he fiddled with a stick lying on the damp forest floor. He hadn't cracked a smile yet, and that was usually a bad sign. Jared was always smiling when he was with his pack brothers.

Paul remained standing, but glancing curiously at his friend.

"Something happened," Jared sighed, running his hands through his cropped hair. It was a nervous habit he had when he had longer hair, before he turned into a wolf, before his life became so complicated.

Paul snorted, "No shit!"

Jared only put his head in his hands, still confused. He didn't understand why he was feeling so terrible. For some reason, that girl in class had really affected his normally high self esteem. Did everyone think he was an asshole? Since the phase, he never let girls affect him like that, what was going on? Why had her angry words stuck more than any other angry words of his past friends?

After a few minutes of silence, Paul's patience burst. "Are you going to tell me?" Paul didn't like that his friend was acting like his prized puppy died. And add to the fact that he really couldn't afford to missing class unless it was important really started to piss him off. The only reason he hadn't been expelled yet was because Sam got the elders to make the school board keep him here until he graduates. He'd missed too much school being a wolf, not being able to control his temper. He now usually only phased once a day, a large improvement from not even making it through the first period before phasing before. Jared moaned, "I don't know what happened."

Paul could feel his anger bubbling up within him, Jared can't be serious? Paul began to tremble, "So you dragged me out here for nothing? The school is going to call my parents again for skipping, and it's not even for a good reason!" He didn't need to be scolded again by his parents because he doesn't excel at anything. In their opinion, he doesn't excel at school, or for that matter being a wolf. For if he was even a half way decent wolf, then he wouldn't' have to phase every time someone even looks differently at his direction.

Jared looked up and frowned, "Dude, I didn't-"

"Save it. Thanks for nothing dickhead," he interrupted. Paul turned around to walk back to the school, but his shirt got caught on a stray branch. Jared cringed when he heard the small rip of cotton and watched as Paul exploded with anger. Jared heard the growl, "That was my last shirt!" before he watched his friend phase.

Jared blinked. Once Paul was a wolf, he bolted from the area. Jared sighed. How was he supposed to explain that he felt like crap because some girl called him an asshole? Calmly stripping off his clothes and setting them behind a tree, he phased.

Not even a second later he felt connected to two other wolves.

_Thanks asshole._

Was that his new nickname or something? With a sigh he looked around and asked, _Leah?_

Leah was probably the one person the pack was fiercely protective of. Much to her angry stupor, Sam had made it clear that Leah should not be harmed. He still loved her, only in a much different way than Emily. Leah would always be his first love. For that he felt claim on her, one that was clear to all the other wolves, even her.

As much as her bitter thoughts usually annoyed the other guys, they all still cared for her to some extent. She was their pack sister.

Jared honestly respected her. She was put into a situation no one had deemed possible when she had phased for the first time. And although she usually took out her frustration and confusion on him and others, she still protected them. Jared thought her a strong individual for continuing to stay with the pack even though her ex-boyfriend and cousin were constantly sharing loving glances and gentle touches. No one was happy with the situation, but they all made the best of it.

_No, I'm the other female werewolf. Of course you idiot!_

_What are you doing?_ Jared asked confused as to why she was phased in the first place.

_This is my shift. God Jared, I thought you were the smart one._

_What did I do?_ Jared asked, shocked that not even a minute after phasing he had already done something wrong.

_You made Paul phase. I was enjoying a nice quite run, minding my thoughts. Only to have the ultimate asshole come bursting through my thoughts, cursing you and a tree over and over again, _She whined.

_Shut up. _Paul growled.

_Aww Paul did I hurt your feelings?_ Leah taunted.

_No._ He growled.

_Damn. _

Jared groaned as he listened to their bickering. He continued to run through the forest and couldn't help but feel shitty. He didn't know what happened, but those words really got to him.

_What's your problem?_ Leah snapped.

_I already tried. He doesn't know._ Paul mumbled as he raced ahead of her.

_That's stupid. _Leah commented_, then again, so are you._

_I know. He's been acting like a girl all afternoon._ Paul smirked but then frowned when he began to grasp her words. _Wait, I'm not stupid._

Leah only grinned. _Keep telling yourself that._ She raced ahead of him again, this time maintaining her lead.

_Whatever._

_Good comeback_, Jared added with a smile. Paul was all bark and no bite.

_At least I don't act all moody and like a girl._ Paul replied triumphantly.

_Do not!_ Jared said at the same time Leah snorted, _You sure?_

But Paul wasn't even paying attention anymore. He had cornered a squirrel and was now chasing it up a tree.

_Like I said, idiot. _Leah deadpanned.

_God, who takes walks in the forest in the middle of the day?_ Paul asked. His annoyance growing as he had to watch the squirrel escape via tree while some girl walked on the path.

Jared laughed at him, only to recognize exactly who was taking a walk in the forest. It was _her_.

_Her? _Leah asked, confused as she tried to search my mind.

_Hey, that's the girl that called you out in class! She's got some balls, man. I think she's the first person to stand up to Jared since he came back. _Paul exclaimed.

_Paul you idiot, she's a girl and last time I checked, we don't have balls, Dumbass._ Leah quipped, always sensitive about being considered one of the guys.

Jared ignored Leah's comment. He was barely paying them any attention. _Who was this girl? You would think she get the point after I repeatedly ignored her for days, but no she just didn't get the message. I hadn't wanted to deal with her or the stupid project we had been assigned. So far she's the only person in the entire school, besides my pack brothers, who had the audacity to scold me._

_Yeah. You should've seen it! He got told off in class. And all he did was stare up at her in shock! _Paul exclaimed, pouncing on the squirrel now that the girl had walked on_. Is little Jared sad that he got called an asshole?_

Leah only smirked, laughing along with Paul.

Jared laughed slightly, but it turned into a grimace when he remembered her facial expression. _My heart felt like it was being torn to pieces, all because this mysterious beauty thought I was an asshole._ _Did she really think that? She looked so upset. I can't believe I was acting like such a jerk. I made her so angry; I remember the exact look she gave me. Her long black hair tied in a messy bun; surprisingly it was incredibly sexy on her. Her brows furrowed in a hard line, as her eyes glared into mine. She had almond shaped, large eyes. Her pupil a dark brown, like deep pools of chocolate, enhanced with her own little twinkle. Her plump pink lips pursed in a thin line, probably because she was pissed, at me. But even in all her anger, I found her extremely attractive. Explaining the shocked face I'm sure everyone noticed. God, I must've looked like an idiot with my jaw hanging open._

She was probably, no definitely the prettiest girl he has ever seen. It surprised him that he'd never noticed her before.

_That's interesting, considering she looks totally exhausted to me._

Jared ignored Leah's jabs. She was just jealous. Leah in reply snorted, but he glared at her. _Maybe she was a transfer?_

_A transfer? At the Reservation school? Get real Jared. _Leah added.

_I sighed, knowing she was right. I stopped running and plopped down next to a fallen tree. Whining quietly, feeling terrible that this perfect girl was upset, because of me. My stomach churning as my brain went into overdrive. She hates me, what am I going to do? I can't live without her; I can't stand to see her like that._

_Once again, it's hard to follow this whole 'I'm depressed' attitude when I don't know what happened. _Leah announced, trying her best to follow what the two boys were explaining.

Jared nodded and continued; _I thought back to what happened in class and remembered hearing a gentle voice ask me to stop tapping my fingers against the desk. Feeling rather confrontational, I ignored her and tried my best to be obnoxious._

Paul reappeared, adding, _she even tattled on the teacher._

_I nodded, forgetting that part. So she basically told me to stop, and I wouldn't. I was in a bad mood, because my mom had told me that my dad couldn't get me a car until next month. No wonder she hated me, I hate me too, what kind of dirt bag takes it out on poor defenseless girl._

_Defenseless? _Paul snorted; _she threatened to smack him if he didn't quit it!_

Jared only nodded in agreement. He continued his tale. _Yeah, that made me grin when she said that. Like how could __she__ a teenage girl take on __me__, a werewolf?_

_She kept muttering under breath, and whispered stuff saying I owed her. I was so confused, like what would I owe her? So I asked her, "Owe you?"_

_And I guess that offended her, because the next thing I know she asks, "Are you serious?"_

_I was like what the hell, of course I'm serious! So I turned to tell her to explain what she meant, because I sure as hell didn't owe her-_

_Only when he looked at her, he turned all goo-goo-ga-ga. _Paul interrupted

_Did not!_ Jared exclaimed. Paul only laughed and showed Leah the image of him staring at the girl.

_My face held adoration and joy. I remember my heart beat getting quicker, and feeling this amazing tug in her direction. Finally looking up, I saw the sun. She shone through my dark eclipse as the beaker of hope and beauty. Her presence soothed my searching soul in that instant. It was like nothing else mattered in this complicated world except her. It was like my soul was calling to her, asking, no begging to please her in everyway possible. I wanted to make her smile, make her laugh. Bring her joy, be there to comfort her, and just talk to her and find out more about her. In that moment, no one else mattered. Everything surrounding her, the students, the classroom, the teacher, became blurry. It was only her radiant beauty still clear and in focus. My heart was beating into over drive. It was going so fast and out that I was afraid it would leap out of my chest and into her more than deserving lap. I felt fulfilled in that moment, like this was exactly where and what I was supposed to be doing. Wow did I really look that stupid? And in front of the entire class too?_

_My guess would be a yes. _Leah smirked. _Though you look stupid __all__ the time Jared, not just then; if that makes you feel any better._

_That's not even the best part!_ Paul added as he came over the clearing Jared was laying in.

He frowned, his heart aching from the memory.

Paul couldn't seem to wait for Jared to explain, so he just blurted, _she called you and I quote, "You, Jared Thail, are an asshole. Fuck you and your stupid act. Don't talk to me anymore." Your face was priceless!_

Jared whined, as he buried his head between his paws. _She hates me, that was proof right there._

_Don't tell me you like her Jared?_ Leah suddenly asked.

Jared frowned. He wasn't sure anymore, but why would Leah care? _I mean, she was pretty, no beautiful. She had long black hair that seemed to shine on its own. Her plump lips seemed oddly inviting. And her caramel brown eyes held a spark that left me wanting to know more. Did I like her? That was a good question. I definitely thought she was attractive, but I really didn't know __her__._

_She looked so small, yet I knew right away that she would stand up for herself. Look at what happened today in class._ She had called him out in front of everyone, when he was pretty sure he did nothing. Though he couldn't help but admire that; it took guts to stand up to a werewolf. Even if she didn't know that yet.

_Oh. My. God. _Leah deadpanned.

_What?_ Jared asked confused.

_Dude, you definitely like her. _Paul cracked with a sad grin. _Too bad Sam won't let anyone date._

_Paul you idiot! Of course he likes her._ She stated as if it were obvious.

Paul and Jared both waited in silence, unsure of where she was going with this. Somehow Leah had grasped what neither of them could. Leah entered our little clearing, sitting down to stare at Jared.

_Don't you think it's weird that you only now just noticed how beautiful this girl is? And how her hurtful words hurt you more than anything you can remember hurting you before? How even though she called you an asshole in front the entire class, you still really like her?_

_Uhh. I hadn't really thought of any of that. I just liked thinking of her. _Jared mumbled shyly.

_You imprinted._ She stated as if it were obvious.

Jared waited for Leah to say, 'April fools!' or something but it never came. She was only staring sadly at him.

He could only stare in shock, as his whole world began closing in around him. It's like his subconscious had been waiting for him to realize that his whole essence was being called to hers. Jared could feel his heart rate pick up as he finally began to understand what this meant.

Paul burst into laughter. While Leah began to grimace.

Jared's mind was going into overdrive as he began to hyperventilate._ I imprinted? I couldn't have, wasn't it rare? Billy said it rarely happens. Plus I don't even know her! Yet she was somehow perfect for me in everyway. What if I wasn't perfect for her? Well, I'm going to have to man up then, be everything she wants. What if I treat her the way Sam did Emily? Oh my god, what happens if I scar her beautiful face! But who is she anyway? I didn't even know her name! How can I not? The Reservation wasn't a big place; everyone either knew each other personally or by association. What kind of imprint am I if I can't even remember her name?_

_Kim. Kimberly Connweller. _Leah inserted to his rambling.

_Huh?_ Jared only stared at Leah, confused.

_Her name Einstein. It's Kim Connweller._

_Kim,_ he tested out in his mind. It was perfect. Just like her.

_You don't even know her! How can she be perfect if you don't even know her?_ Paul asked skeptically.

Jared growled in response.

_Paul stop. Trust me, it's no use._

Paul didn't seem to hear Leah though as he burst out into laughter. _Dude she hates you! I just can't believe she called you an asshole!_

Leah snorted_, Did she really say that? I've taught her well._

Jared ignored them both, his mind racing with thoughts of Kim. Paul was right. Kim thought he was an asshole. _Oh my god she hated me! My imprint hated my guts and it was all my fault._

_Yeah, as far as imprints go, you're doing a terrible job!_ Paul

Jared growled and pounced on top of Paul. _I only just found out!_

He glanced over and saw Leah running to Emily's house. Paul tried to pin him, but Jared only nipped him at the jugular before hopping off and following Leah. All the while promising to himself and to Kim that he would be the best imprint there ever was. Kim only deserved to the best!

"Jared is that you honey?" a gentle voice called as he opened the back door. It was late, and he hadn't expected his mother to still be up.

"Yeah," he answered as he entered the kitchen. Sally Thail was standing by the stove, reheating some lasagna. His stomach instantly growled, loud enough to make his mother smile warmly. She was the kind of woman that lived through her family, and took joy in getting the daily update of her son's life. Jared was her pride and joy, looking exactly like the man she married; with the exception of his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were hers, her favorite feature on her handsome son.

Standing at only 5'7, she looked up at her son and motioned for him to sit down and on the stool resting behind the counter. Her kind face had wrinkles from smiling, yet to anyone else, the wrinkles were none existent. She was a strong woman, not willing to back down to her stubborn boys or let others harm them in any way possible.

When Jared's stomach growled again, she shut the stove off and dished up a large helping of lasagna. "I always know when my boy is hungry," She mumbled proudly, "How was your day honey?"

Jared looked down, unsure of how to explain to his mom that he met the love of his life earlier that day. "Uhh, it was okay," he mumbled.

"Really?"

"MmHmm," he tried not to show the grimace he felt when he thought of his imprint. She still hated him.

"I heard you had a very eventful day," She said as she raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

Jared gulped, unsure of what his mother could be talking about. Had the school already called to report him skipping, _again?_ If so, then he was in deep trouble.

"I received some interesting phone calls today. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" She asked as she turned off the stove

Meeting his mother's heated gaze he asked with as strong a voice as he could muster, "Is there anything you _want_ me to tell you?"

Cracking a small smile she winked at him before giving him the whole pan of lasagna, "You eat, and I'll talk. Deal?"

He nodded quickly, before she could change her mind. He hadn't eaten since Emily's house, and his stomach would literally shrivel up if he didn't soon.

"So your school called to inform me that you skipped the rest of the day after history. Is this true?"

Jared paused for a moment, his eyes wide as he deliberated the consequences he might have. His mother and father had taken him being a teenage werewolf very well. His mother was especially proud, considering the gene came from her side of the family.

They could deal with him never being home because he was protecting the reservation, they could deal with him eating everything in the fridge every night. What they couldn't deal with was the fact that his grades had dropped and his new found habit of skipping school seemed to increase. Education was important in his house; it was originally his escape from this small town. But now, he couldn't help but feel like school was a waste of time. He would always be trapped in this place, protecting and fighting the leeches.

"Yes, but I had to."

"You had to skip school?" she asked disbelieving. Her eyebrows seemed to be permanently raised.

Jared felt his frame sink under her scrutinizing gaze. "I was going to phase. Better I do it out of school than in front of the class, right?" he finished with a wide grin.

She didn't grin back, only frowned. She took a seat across from him and rubbed her temple. "Jared, I don't like you using phasing as an excuse all the time. You're almost done with high school; can you try and do me a favor by finishing it? I would hate for you to get expelled for all the times you've skipped or had 'sick' days. Not when you're almost done. I've waited so long for my chance to brag to my friends that 'my boy' has finished school! Don't deny me that, please."

Jared frowned, feeling guilty that his mother only wanted what was best for him. He nodded, slightly promising her that finishing high school would be something she could brag about very soon.

His mother turned thoughtful after a few minutes of silence and added," I also got a call from a girl."

He almost chocked on the lasagna as he stared at her questionably. That had definitely not been what he had been expecting her to say. "A girl?"

Girls had not called the house since he got a cell phone a few years ago. Hell, they were the reason he got a cell phone, so that his mother would not butt into his private life. He had asked his dad specifically for a phone, freshman year, because his mom would always talk to his potential or current girlfriends when they called the home phone. And by talk, he meant she would tell stories and ask personal questions. While his girlfriends didn't seem to mind, it was still embarrassing. Plus it was hard to be romantic when you mom was overhearing everything you said.

He mentally groaned at the mischievous grin she was staring back at him with. "Yes, such a sweetheart too."

"She really wanted to talk to you about something. I told her you were at your friend's house, and when she asked which one, I had to lie and tell her I had no idea. Well not really lie because I honestly had no idea where you were, but you get the point."

He only stared back at her in shock. What was he supposed to say?

"I did tell her that she could give me a message and I would personally make sure you got it, but she said it was something she should tell you herself. She sounded really insistent that you call her back tonight, but I think she assumed that you would be back at the house before midnight. So I suggest just talking to her tomorrow at school."

Jared tried to nod his head, but he was completely confused. What girl would call? He didn't chat any girls up anymore, nor did he talk to any girls besides Leah and Emily, he wasn't allowed, Sam forbade it. "Who was it?"

His mother only grinned, "Don't you already know?"

He sighed, "If I knew, I wouldn't ask. Besides, if I had told her to call me, I would've given her my cell phone number."

His mother only ginned wider, obviously excited. "Well besides that, I also got a call from Sam."

Jared raised his eyebrows this time, unsure of where this already strange conversation was going. "Sam you said?"

"Yes, he wanted to inform me that my son might take on some stalker tendencies. And that I shouldn't be worried if he looks like a lovesick fool in the coming months."

Jared stared at her, unsure of how much Sam had told her. As far as he knew, Sam had said nothing about calling his parents and telling them about his imprint. It's not that he had planned on keeping Kim a secret, but he had hoped to at least get Kim to like him first before he got him mom's hopes up.

"Yes, he told me all about how you imprinted on a girl today. Which is why, in case you hadn't noticed, I didn't punish you for skipping class; you found your true love! How could I punish my son after being told that?"

He could only nod, still in a daze that his own mother knew about his imprint mere hours after Leah had told him.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet her! She's a cute thing too!"

Jared snapped out of his daze. "You know what she looks like?"

"Yes of course, Sam told me, so I naturally looked in your yearbook and found her picture." His mother stated as if it were the most natural thing to do. "Will you bring her around soon?" She squealed, eyes gleaming.

"Uhh, well right now she kind of hates me. So I doubt anytime soon." He said, unable to hide the look of hurt that replaced his calm features.

"Oh sweetie! What happened?" his mother's squealing had been replaced by a soothing tone, and comforting circles rubbed on his hand.

"I was basically a jerk in history class," he complained. "She asked me to stop being annoying several times and I ignored her. I was even going to snap at her, but Mom, when I saw her face it was like everything changed. It was like I could see clearly for the first time in my life. I felt complete when I was next to her, like all this werewolf crap was worth it if I got to be around her. And she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Even her imperfections made her seem even more perfect. I was in such a daze that when she called me an asshole, I was suddenly snapped back to reality. The high I felt had flipped and now I feel like the world's largest asshole. I don't know what to do?"

His mother stared at him, absorbing everything he was saying like a sponge. Finally after a deep breath she smiled warmly, "It will pass honey, she will forgive you. Trust me. She will see your kind side, and forget all about what a little brat you can be."

Jared cracked a smile for the first time since he imprinted. "A little brat huh? Look who raised me?"

He took it back a second later when he received a glare from her. It was all good fun, and while his mother's words comforted him, he still felt uneasy about dealing with Kim.

Sensing his worry she added, "Don't worry, just be yourself. You have the benefit of already knowing you're perfect for each other, something most couples cannot know until a few years of being together. It's getting late and you need to look handsome tomorrow if you want to impress a certain young lady."

He sighed, "You're right."

She grinned before kissing him on the forehead, "I usually am. Just ask your father."

Jared began to make his way out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. Turning to face his mother, he asked, "Wait! You never told me who called."

Looking sheepish, she answered, "Oh. It was Kim."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-don't own anything except the plot**

**_edited 5/21/11_**

(1 week later-following Friday)

As Kim waited for her brother to finish getting ready for school, she slowly analyzed the previous events leading to end of the week.

She was an idiot. If an award could be given for stupidity, she would be a main contender for the biggest of all the morons in the world combined award. All week she had tried her best to keep her will strong and ignore Jared. Only it wasn't working.

The first Friday, she called Jared's home phone in hopes to apologize for her 'harsh' words. She'd had quite a nice chat with Mrs. Thail. Nice being an interpretive word. All she had wanted to do was apologize for her rude—however righteous—actions from earlier. Instead, she had to endure a ten minute conversation with his mother, a woman that was not afraid to ask rather personal if not embarrassing questions. And it had gone something like this…

_Hello?_

_Hi, is Jared there?_

_No, this is his mother, can I take a message?_

_Oh, no. That's alright. Do you know where he is?_

_Yes, his friend's house._

_Oh. Can you just tell him I called? Kim that is?_

_Kim? Are you his girlfriend?_

_No. Definitely not._

_Friend?_

_Ah, I don't think so. It's about school. Look, I'll just call back later._

_Are you sure? I could just pass it along once he gets home._

_Uh. No, it needs to be done in person. Thanks though. I—_

And to make a long story short, the woman would not let her hang up. It had been a good 15 minute conversation, mostly of her asking questions, and not letting Kim hang up. Hence Kim eventually making the excuse that her brother needed to use to phone. She wasn't sure if Mrs. Thail believed her, but Kim liked to believe so.

After that initial first night, Kim shut herself in her room for the rest of the weekend. Her father thought the whole situation was hilarious, thanks to Kyle's detailed retelling during dinner. She couldn't face the shame of how embarrassing her tantrum had been. What must her fellow class mate's think? Paul even laughed when he saw her get the paper on Sunday morning with her bed hair in full disarray. Though she wasn't sure if that was just from her appearance or because he too enjoyed her words from Friday. She ignored him anyway, with her head held high.

Paul was nothing but a nuisance anyway. A nuisance that happened to be Jared's best friend.

Monday was probably the worst day. She felt nervous and sick all morning, getting agitated the closer she got to the school. Laura kept glancing her way in the car, assessing her health. She'd pointedly told her that if she got sick in the car, she was done driving for the remainder of the school year. Kim knew she wasn't serious, but the thought of getting sick simply over the chance of seeing Jared only made her stomach twirl even more.

Of course when she did get to school, Jared smiled at her and walked away. Yes, walked away. Kim hadn't known whether to smile back or be sick. How was she to interpret that smile? Did it mean he forgave her? Did he plan a secret revenge against her that come later that day? She couldn't figure it out. When she waited for history class that day to arrive, she was thoroughly disappointed when Jared sat at the back of the room, away from her. He didn't even acknowledge her when she came in. It was unnerving. She thought about apologizing right there in the middle of the class room, but ignored the thought. If he couldn't acknowledge her even after her outburst, then he wouldn't care if she apologized or not. At least she told herself so, to keep her guilty conscious at bay.

Tuesday was much the same. Jared ignored her, and she tried not to notice. Laura told her to shrug it off, that Jared wasn't worth it anyway, but Kim still felt the sting of his dismissive glances. Paul seemed to think the whole situation hilarious, for he laughed through most of history class that day. Kim remembers looking back at the pair sitting in the back of the room. Paul snorting at an upset looking Jared. She just knew they were laughing at her, but she couldn't prove it.

Wednesday, she decided to have a sick day. She needed to take a break from the Jared drama. Plus, she was a second semester senior in her final year of high school. She felt entitled to take a day to reward herself for such a committed relationship to education for most of her life.

Thursday had been confusing. Kim still felt guilty over her temper tantrum in class, but no one else seemed to share her sentiments. She contemplated apologizing to Jared again, this time with Laura's full support. Laura claimed it was getting annoying listening to her whine all the time about what to do about Jared. When she arrived at school, Kim noticed Jared talking with his stupid clique of Sam cronies in the hallway. When she walked past, a few of them snickered. Kim was suspicious, but didn't have the time to confront, nor did she want to. When she opened her locker, a large piece of paper fell to the ground. Kim had raised an eyebrow but picked the small scrap with messing writing non the less. It had said, _I'm sorry._

To say she was happy Jared finally apologized would be a lie. She was annoyed. Why couldn't he say he's sorry to her face. She tore the paper to shreds and hoped one of his friends saw. She didn't want to deal with this like little school children, afraid of confrontation. In history class, she seethed as Jared offered her a small smile like his note would suddenly make things better. She walked right up to him while others were entering the class room. She looked him straight in the eye and stated, "If you're going to apologize, say it to my face."

Jared didn't even blink, only raising his eyebrows in question, "You told me to never talk to you ever again. What else was I supposed to do?"

She had no response. What could she say, _Thank you?_

That had occurred yesterday, and currently as she waited for Kyle, Kim wondered how she had gone from grateful wall flower in the social scene to center of La Push drama. The whole senior grade was closely watching Kim and Jared to see what would happen next. Letting out a moan, she began to knock her head, rather repetitively, against the kitchen table.

Why did Jared Thail have to be a stupid prick that sometimes acts nice and sometimes doesn't? If she didn't adore her long hair, she would pull it out in frustration.

What would Jared pull today? Would he make a banner this time and hang it up for the whole school to see? Would he announce something over the PA system? She knew her imagination was getting away from her, but she feared Jared would do something embarrassing. He didn't seem to care about those things anymore. Ever since he joined Sam's club, he stopped trying to fit in.

What really annoyed her was that not only did her stupid conscious bother her during the day about stupid Jared, it bothered her at night too. So now not only did she feel like crap on the _inside_ she looked like crap on the outside. Yes. This was exactly what she needed to boost her self-confidence. To march into school looking like a homeless person. She had just decided to get her hair wet, and put it in a messy bun, accompanied by a bright head band she had gotten at the local drugstore a few weeks ago. It was her 'I-don't-give-a-shit look'. She also had on a t-shirt and some comfortable sweats. She looked like a slob, yet she couldn't find the strength to care or change. Besides, who did she have to impress? Certainly not Jared. He either ignored her, or gave her weird stares that only led to confusion.

"Aw Kimbo, if you keep that up, I'll need a new desk," a warm voice murmured from above her. Kim looked up and saw her dad grinning at her with two coffee mugs in hand. She had the grace to blush, and mumble a soft apology as she slowly sat up. He reached out to hand her the steaming drink, and instantly she felt more awake, and ready for the day. It was amazing what a few sips of caffeine can do to a sleep deprived person. It was even made the way she liked it—two packages of sugar, and one cup of cream.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen to continue getting ready for the day. He was still in his pajamas, and had terrible bed hair, but she didn't mind.

She didn't know how to answer. Should she tell him that no, everything was not alright? No, he would only laugh. Kyle had turned her father to the dark side along with half the student body, the half that enjoyed her discomfort with Jared.

So she lied. "Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all." Well it wasn't a complete lie. She _was_ tired.

Besides, they both knew that he knew why she was tired, so it wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

Her dad seemed to believe her though, for he only shrugged and continued to make his breakfast—consisting of Honey Nut Cheerios, and some bananas. He was attempting to be healthy after his doctor had reprimanded him for having high cholesterol. So to fix it, he took the advice of a cereal box and began to eat Cheerios everyday for 6 weeks. It just ended up sticking, and for a year now, it's all he's willing to eat in the morning.

"Kimbo?Any plans toninght?"

She shook her head. Tonight, she planned to just sit at home and relax with her good friend Mr. ice cream.

Her father looked conflicted, "Linda and I have a movie date tonight here at the house, do me a favor and go out with your friend's tonight alight?"

"O-Okay," she blurted, not sure of what else to say. It was Friday, so she figured she could round up Laura or someone to chill with. He nodded and returned to his breakfast, his shoulders visibly more relaxed. Odd. Unless he had other plans with Linda-Ew. She would not go there.

"Kim—I'm leaving!" Kyle called from his room, not even a second later he added, "Now!" as he walked out the front door.

"Yes sir," she muttered softly before grabbing her book bag. It was Friday, and she needed to come to school today if she wanted to catch up all her missed work from Wednesday by the following week. Call her a nerd, but she hated being behind in school. It sucked up all her free time, and got her on the bad side of the teachers. Something that really sucked, when it came to grading time. They claim that they don't have favorites, but that's a lie. Everyone has favorites, whether it's about a candy bar or a novel.

How was she going to confront Jared today though? After all, she spent the whole night trying to think of something witty to remark as to why he should still apologize in person despite her remark about leaving her alone. He could apologize first and then leave her alone. She wouldn't have a problem with that; at least she figured she wouldn't.

She decided the best way to handle the situation would be to apologize first and then confront him about his lack of manners. That way her conscious is guilt free, and she can teach him something about respect.

Should she wait outside before school starts and confront him as he walks into school though? Plan it so that she just sort of bumps into him, and mentions an apology as they walk to their first class? No, she decided. With her luck, she would trip or something. Or she would have to apologize in front of the entire school, because they would all listen in and focus in on him and her—which would be problematic though essentially unavoidable.

She shouldn't put herself in an awkward situation like that—yes it would be better to do it one on one. That way she could word it however she wished, and not worry about the rest of the school thinking she was some major bitch. To late though. Some girls now respected her, while others seemed to lose respect. She couldn't bother with them though. She would finish school in a few months and then she could leave.

She slowly made her way to Kyle's car—his baby he claimed—and plopped down on the velvety fabric. Just a year ago, Kyle saved up all his summer job money to purchase a knock off Jeep from an old friend of their fathers. Lola, he called it. If only because it was painted a faded blue, the color of her old stuffed dog—which she coincidentally called Lola. Odd, she knew, but she couldn't explain what exactly her brother had been thinking when he named the jeep, though in his defense, he was wasted. He thought it was hilarious, as did his friends, so ever since, the name stuck.

"Finally," he muttered as she buckled her seat belt into the car. He put Lola into a slow reverse and got halfway through the driveway, when he swore and pulled back up.

Kim looked up confused, "What?"

Kyle shrugged, looking around for something. When it was obvious that he couldn't find it, he opened the car door and sprinted inside. Leaving her alone. In his car, with the ignition still in. She reached over and turned the radio to her favorite station. It was all annoying talk show, but sometimes they did a special segment that focused on prank-calling people. Sometimes the concept was funny, and others it was just stupid, but she enjoyed it all the same.

The longer it took to get to school, the more time she could plan about how to deal with Jared. An idea that was fine by her.

She stared out the window, watching a lone bird fly into their neighbor's tree. It squawked and ruffled its feathers as it settled onto the branch. She watched it for a while, entranced by the freedom the bird had. It just wasn't fair. She was finally ungrounded, and now she was torturing herself with this whole Jared mess. _Stupid free bird and its freeness_ she grumbled under her breath.

"Nice car," a gentle tone said, breaking her inner tirade. She blinked. She knew that voice, but what was he doing on this side of town?

She dropped her gaze from the bird and down to the handsome boy leaning against his red civic. It was Jared of course, looking like the morning sun with his tight T-shirt and ripped jeans. She could swear she saw the muscles in his arms ripple a few times in the light. Yes, ripple. This was bad. Very bad.

He stared at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for her to respond. Was he? Had he said something? Oh yes, "Nice Car." This was jeep though, not a car—if you technically looked at it. She should respond though. With what? Was it better to be clever and witty, or scathing and vengeful after yesterday? She just couldn't decide, so she just went with a simple nod. It was safe, and vague enough to save her from all the trouble of talking.

He accepted it, and continued, "I didn't know you lived here."

She had to suppress an eye roll, figures boy wonder wouldn't know where she lived. It wasn't like they had lived in the same small reservation for all their lives. No, silly of her to expect so much of him. It was a moment like this that she remembered why she didn't like Jared like all the other girls. Past all his beauty, he was an idiot; an idiot that said rude and often hurtful things.

She decided to ignore his comment by adding one of her own. She decided to add to the effect by flicking her hair back—despite the fact that it was in a bun—in one motion and inspected her nails. She raised her voice loud enough for him to hear across the yard in what she hoped was in a dismissive tone. "What are you doing here?"

He blinked. "Uhh, what?"

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "Jared, I asked you what you were doing here?" she said in the type of tone a mother might use on her child.

He blinked again, like he just couldn't comprehend what she'd said.

"Paul." When she didn't say anything he continued somewhat lamely, "Paul that is. I came to give Paul a ride to school."

She nodded. He just looked so vulnerable all of a sudden. Was it the sunlight? No. Was it that he was embarrassed? Probably, she thought, but his new lack of confidence helped bring back up all the guilt she had been feeling. Suddenly overwhelmed, she looked away.

"I see you're talking to me. Didn't think you'd have the guts."

Jared smirked a little. "Just waiting for your permission. I'm still hurting from last friday."

She should apologize now; get it over with while no one is around. Yes. This was fate working in her favor for once this past 24 hours. "Speaking of last friday, I...uh…I need to tell you something," she started somewhat pathetically. Her voice even betraying her by cracking on the last word.

Jared nodded, his eyes lit up with an excitement she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"I'm…sor—"

"Found it!" Kyle said as he bounded out of the front door holding a CD. He paused when he saw Jared standing in Paul's driveway and Kim leaning out of the window. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mirth and his eyebrows raised .

Kim was the first to react, "No. Not at all. Jared was just commenting on how he didn't know we lived next to Paul."

Kyle snorted, rather awkwardly as he made his way to Lola. "Really Thail, you should start to pay attention, you've only lived here how long? Oh yeah, you're entire life. Every time I talk to you, I hear something more stupid than I thought possible, even for you."

"Kyle!" Kim protested, feeling bad for Jared. Was it seriously just insult Jared Thail week? If so, than Kyle and her were doing a good job.

Jared didn't respond though, it was like he wasn't even paying attention. He was only staring at Kim, a forced straight face aimed in her direction. His fists were clenched too, but he didn't look _that _angry.

At the same moment Kyle got into the jeep, Paul walked out of his house, coffeecake in one hand and a juice box in the other. Kim had to suppress a laugh at his face when he registered that Jared was here already and he was staring at them. He made this strangled choking noise that sounded slightly like laughter. Maybe he thought it was funny too, or maybe he just heard what Kyle had said and was laughing about that.

Kyle revved Lola's engine as he put the jeep into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

He stopped halfway into the street though, because he grabbed his CD and popped it into the stereo system.

She could only shake her head, as she realized that she had been so close to apologizing and actually having and good day, and Kyle had to ruin it. She took back what she had said about fate. It must really hate her.

00oo00oo00

What had she wanted to say? She was about to say something, and then her idiot of a brother had to interrupt. He needed to remind Paul later to get back at the prick. Speaking of Paul, the guy just hopped into his mother's civic and turned the radio up like he owned the car.

"Dude."

Jared waved him off though, still watching the blue jeep drive off down the road. He hoped Kyle was a safe driver. It didn't look like it though, judging by the way he took that last turn—a bit fast and without a signal. Really, Kim deserved better.

"Dude!"

But that would be how she would get home today though, wouldn't it? His eyes narrowed at the thought of Kim getting a ride home from her brother—who Jared now deemed incapable of driving. Period.

Kim was too important to risk her being riding with a _mediocre_ driver. She needed someone that actually knew what they were doing. Besides, Kyle was a pothead, a danger to himself even. How dare he accuse him, Jared, of doing drugs when he's the one passing out at parties because he has _too _much fun. Idiot.

But he had been surprised to find out that Kim lived next to Paul. All this time, he'd only been one house away from his soul mate. At the sudden realization that his friend had forgotten to mention the other day that his imprint lived right next door, Jared whipped around to glare at the boy who was currently throwing his empty juice container in the back of the car.

"Paul," he all but growled.

Paul looked up innocently, acting as if the entire encounter he had eavesdropped on had not cracked him up. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Kim lived next to you?" Jared asked, with a slight hurt.

"It never came up. I mean come on man, you've only thought of her in that way for one freaking day."

"Doesn't matter. From now on, if it has to do with my imprint, I want to know."

Even Paul, who had absolutely no sensitivity chip, got the message. "Yeah. Fine. Just chill out."

Jared nodded, and turned the car on, backing out of his friend's driveway so that they could make their way to school.

"I just wish I knew what she was going to say," he finally complained to Paul as they turned off onto the main road.

"Are you serious? Dude, she was just going to apologize. Even _I_ could figure that out," Paul snickered, as if the thought of Kim apologizing were hilarious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was obvious."

Obvious? Had it really? All he could remember was how amazingly beautiful she had looked with the sun reflecting off the glass. If she really did feel bad about something, then he wanted her to apologize so that she could feel better. Did she feel bad about yesterday? How terrible. He was the one out of line, not her. He hoped she hadn't beat herself up about the whole ordeal, though it might explain why she looked so tired.

Oh, God. He was the reason she looked so exhausted. It had only been a week, and he was already making this harder on her then it should be.

But he could use this in his favor. Yes, she would use her apology as an excuse to talk to him, and he would take it. As selfish as it sounded, he needed to spend time with her. And maybe, he could use her guilt to work in his favor. Yes. This might turn out to be a very good day. After all, he'd followed his mothers advice and blatantly ignored her whenever she was watching. Of course he had been watching her the entire time, but Kim didn't need to know that. He then put the note in her locker on Wednesday, only Kim had stayed home that day. He'd been so nervous while he waited for her to find the note. When she tore it up, he felt like screaming. Could he do nothing right?

Kim would realize one way or another that he really wasn't that bad; most of the time.

00oo00oo00

It was the end of the day, and her mission to apologize to Jared right before history class, had turned into an epic fail.

He had gone back to sitting with Paul in the back of the room, so she hadn't wanted to make a scene and talk to him _back_ there. If she had, people would've stared, and then she would've embarrassed herself. So she stayed on her side next to Laura, and kept imagining how she would eventually apologize. Figuring she could just catch up with him after class in the normal traffic jam to get out of the room. Only, he had rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang.

She couldn't find him at lunch either. In fact, Paul was gone too. That alone was odd, because Paul never missed a chance to eat lunch. It was probably his favorite period of the day.

The day had dragged on.

When the final bell had rang, signaling the end of the day, she had let out a sigh, resigned to wallow in her own misery at her failure when she got home. She had asked Laura about hanging out later that night, but wished she hadn't when Laura informed her that she planned to spend the night at Greg's. Gag her. Seriously.

So she was destined to spend the weekend alone, and in misery since Jared seemed unable to talk. Kim walked outside, ready to just wait by Kyle's jeep. Only, she noticed a crowd of people around said jeep. She made her way, getting closer, until she was through the circle and right next to Kyle.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, in shock at what had happened.

Kyle only groaned as he crouched down to inspect the damage. Someone had slashed two of his tires, making the spare kept in the back, pointless. This was obviously a hate crime, because nothing like this ever happens in La Push. If it had been _one _tire, then it could be played off as a flat tire or something, but _two? _That was unheard of. Kim was just in awe, that someone would do this to Lola. Kyle was practically in tears, because he would not have the money to pay for this. And their dad would definitely not pay for both tires.

"Kim. I think you should just walk or find a ride or something. I need to call dad to find out what to do. Unless you want to hang around?"

She shook her head. The last place she wanted to be right now was school, and on a Friday no less. So she readjusted her backpack and cleared her way through the crowd. She might as well get used to walking now that Lola was destroyed. She would be walking to a lot of places now, and during the rainy season. Wonderful.

She was still on the main road, slowly making progress when she heard a car pull up beside her. Creepy. She ignored it, but the person kept driving so that the passenger window as right next to her. Finally caving into her curiosity, she nearly stopped when it was Jared that was looking back at her.

"Need a ride?"

"No," she stated firmly. She would not give in. Not. But it would be nice not to walk for a while. She was already so tired—exhausted really, so, "Okay fine."

His whole face brightened. "Great."

"Do you know where I live?" she asked as she buckled herself in.

"Uh yeah. I picked up Paul this morning, remember?" he asked in a tone that indicated that he didn't actually remember all that well, but he wanted to pretend he did. Did that make sense because she really didn't understand either. It was like Jared was putting on this act but she couldn't understand why.

She nodded though, having completely forgotten about their tiny conversation. Her entire focus had been on the current goal of apologizing to Jared, not her failed attempts. She had planned to reflect on those later.

From where Jared picked her up though, she had maybe 10 minutes to actually apologize before they reached her home. It was now or never, otherwise she could kiss the weekend goodbye. So she turned to face him, twisting around in the seat so that her back was to the passenger seat window. "I need to ask you something."

Jared turned to look at her briefly, before glancing back at the road. "Should I pull over?"

"No." If he did, then the conversation could turn very personal, very fast. And she didn't need that, she just needed to get this off her chest before it killed her.

Jared nodded, gripping the steering wheel in what she assumed anticipation. She took a deep breath before saying what she'd wanted to say for days now. "I'm sorry. About yesterday that is."

He looked at her for a moment, pondering her words. His face looked to be in deep thought as he brought his finger up to scratch his chin. Whatever he was deciding, she hoped he would hurry. The car ride was almost over, and she wanted the guilty feeling at the pit of her stomach to disappear.

He made an 'hmmm' sound deep in his throat as he shifted his weight in the seat so that he was facing the dashboard rather than her.

She had to suppress an eye roll—how long did it take to answer a question? It was either 'yes I forgive you', or 'no.' She glanced at the clock, already regretting apologizing in the first place—at the rate he was going, she would be here all afternoon.

The silence was just awkward and the now the growing gleam in Jared's eye was slightly disconcerting. He looked to be fighting a smile as he opened his mouth to finally answer her question. "So you think I'm an asshole?"

She fought the urge to drop her jaw like a fish. Not sure where he was going with this she decided honesty was the best policy. If she lied, it might come back bite her later. "Yes, but I shouldn't have screamed it in front of the entire class like that." She looked away, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence until he surprised her yet again.

"Yes that was quite rude," he drawled with a knowing smirk.

She looked up in confusion to see Jared full on grinning now. For some reason, he thought the whole situation was entertaining for he continued, "In fact I think you owe me now, after embarrassing me like that in front of the entire class. It would only be fair—don't you agree?" he asked as his grin was replaced with the smirk again.

She frowned as she processed his words. Did he just call her rude and then demand she do something for him? How did that even work, when she was the one apologizing? Why was he smiling all the time? This was hard enough as it was without him showing off his perfect white teeth. It just wasn't fair—she wanted to agree with him just because he was so handsome. But she had to stay strong, otherwise her pride would get the best of her, and she would feel shame for the rest of the night. Guilt was bad enough, no need to add shame she decided.

What was she supposed to say though? When had this gone from a simple apology to _Deal or No Deal_? How had Jared gotten the upper hand in this situation? Arghh! She just wanted to grab at her hair and scream—this was all just too complicated.

Jared coughed though, breaking her trance. He still had a gleam in his brown eyes, but now there was a slight frown marring his flawless features. Kim mentally slapped herself for letting her mind run away with her. This was not the time to over analyze everything.

"And what would you suggest I do?" she asked raising her eyebrows—an action she had picked up from her father. She hoped it would bring him down a peg or two.

Jared coughed again, suddenly losing his boyish twinkle as he looked away. She couldn't help but think he looked extremely vulnerable. A trait she had never seen in him before. He was always so confident and quite frankly—stand offish. He had always been the expensive toy that only a few people could touch, let alone buy. She had always been the kid that got the cheap version of the toy. Just look at what happened with Luke.

In a flash though, his old confidence was back and he stated, "Well I figure a kiss might make up for it."

She blushed slightly, but turned away before he could say. He wanted to kiss her? They didn't even know each other. Did he think she was like some of the girls at school that just kiss any guy that gives them attention? Not that she judged them, or at least she tried not too—after all it wasn't her business. But still, did he think a kiss would make her bow down to him like all his past girlfriends?

She felt a bit honored that Jared would want to kiss her, but self-respect overruled all other thoughts. She would not kiss him, especially only if he thought it would make up for insulting him yesterday. He was lucky she had such an abusive conscious that it made her feel compelled to apologize in the first place. He had no right to put her on the spot like that. Annoyance surfacing her eyes, she told him with as much strength as she could muster, "No. Try something else."

He frowned slightly, probably not used to be turned down for a make out session. They sat in silence for a few moments before he smirked again, "Okay that can wait for later for when you go on a date with me. In fact, I think that's what I want you to owe me—a date."

She only stared. Did he just ask her out?_ No_, she thought, he didn't ask her out. He _told _her she should go out with him. There was a difference. A big one. Who did he think he was just going around telling her she _had _to go on a date with him in order to be even? Anger bubbled up inside her, the patience she had for Jared dropping quickly.

Sure he was good looking, practically a Greek god, but did that mean he could decide the terms of this apology? She's the one that started this conversation in the first place! Was this how he got all the other girls to go out with him? By demanding dates—and in their daze and raging hormones, they agreed?

Standing her ground she said in what she hoped sounded calm, "I already apologized, and that should be enough. I don't owe you anything."

He stared back, obviously prepared for her avoidance. "Yes, but I'm still quite hurt. You're words really had an impact on my entire day."

She snorted in response, before blushing from embarrassment. "I doubt that. Why would you care what I said? We're not friends."

She looked away when he frowned at her words. She must have offended him again, something she seemed to do a lot lately.

"Ask Paul, I was a wreck, and it was your fault. A date would definitely make up for the misunderstanding though," he murmured with no malice. He was trying his best to get her to look at him. If his plan was to work, he needed her to see how serious he was.

"I can't," she stated. He frowned, "Why?"

She hoped she looked convincing for she never had been very skilled at lying. "I'm busy."

He didn't miss a beat though, "That's okay, so am I. I don't mind waiting for a day when you're free."

This boy was relentless she thought. "It's too bad that I won't have any free days until summer."

"Wow, me too. What a coincidence? It's probably better we wait until then anyway," he paused to take a breath, "that way when you fall madly in love with me, your grades won't drop," he stated with confidence and certainty.

Kim felt her jaw drop and heart speed up. He said _when_ you fall in love with me, not _if_. It was just plain weird how sure he was of this relationship. She hadn't even said yes yet and he probably already had their future kid's names picked out. This is creepy, very creepy. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Oh, did I say summer? I meant never," she quipped, hoping he would take the hint.

"What a shame. I guess we'll just have to do the date tonight then," he stated, already pulling out his phone with equal cheeriness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except the plot**

"_What a shame. I guess we'll just have to do the date tonight then," he stated, already pulling out his phone in equal cheeriness._

Tonight? Was this a joke? Was he insane? Kim gulped down the rising butterflies rising up her throat. What part of _never_ did he not understand? Think, Think, Think…If she could find somebody to hang out with last minute then Jared would have to take back his invitation. Right? It's not like he's never backed out of things before. Take their project for example; he definitely didn't participate in their project.

Who is she kidding though? It's Friday—which means everyone at school goes out to party, or hang with friends. She herself even goes out, or at least she used too. Hell, shouldn't Jared being going out with friends too. Didn't he need to go off with Sam and do what ever it is they did? Why her? It's not like they're friends. Not by a long shot.

Maybe if she texted Kyle, he might come to her rescue? He could even continue his fight with Jared from earlier that morning too. If someone was with them, then Jared would never try something. And-fuck, Kyle's car is totaled. So scratch that. Even if he did get the text, Lola is out of commission, leaving Kyle only available if it's in walking distance. Which he isn't, so it'd be pointless for Kim to even try.

Laura has enough problems of her own as it is, so that wouldn't work either. Kim made a mental note to check in on her long time friend later when she was away from this whole Jared mess. Besides, tonight, Laura was with Greg. Kim would die rather then interrupt whatever they were up too. Kim sighs as she realizes that she truly was a sad individual if she could only list two people to go to for trouble. Swallowing any embarrassment over her lack of friends, Kim pulls to her strong will to face this five minute car ride to her house. She juts out her lips in a pout and looks down at the floor of the car in order to appear upset as Jared makes his way back to the car. She catches the end of his conversation as he opens the door, "…yeah…nope… thanks. See you soon!" He murmurs softly as he steps back into his mom's civic. As he repositions himself in the leather seat, he lets out a confident, "Hey," as he gives her a look she can't decipher. Once again, odd.

"Hi," she mutters, trying her best to let out a very audible sigh. She turns her head to look out the window, hoping he will think she is extremely depressed, which she sort of is. After all, she was being forced into something that she really didn't want to do. If that doesn't draw depression out of a person, she doesn't know what will.

The first minute goes by in silence. Kim refusing to acknowledge Jared, while Jared shifts uncomfortably as he puts the car back in drive. He doesn't understand what's happening. Things had been going along rather nicely, with her even turning that lovely shade of red as she got angry at him. Had he said something? Did he smell? Jared subtly sniffed the air, smelling nothing but his imprint's intoxicating scent. Today it was orange blossoms. Suddenly growing self-conscious, Jared blurted out the only thing he could think of to break the ice. A name his pack brothers often called Leah behind her back or sometimes straight to her face.

"Yo Debbie!" Jared calls.

_Yo? Debbie? What the hell? My name is Kim, _she thought as her head snapped to his. He was smirking triumphantly at her while she allowed confusion to show on her features. When he doesn't continue to elaborate, she asks, "Excuse Me?"

He grins slightly, "Well you were acting like a Debbie Downer, and so I thought the name sort of fit." He lets out a nervous chuckle, "Get it?" when she still gave him the same blank expression he frowned and looked back at the road rather awkwardly. "That sounded a lot better in my head…" he finally mumbles lamely. Kim meanwhile couldn't help but thinking, who laughs at their own jokes? She makes a mental note to add _not funny_ to her growing list of undesirable qualities Jared possesses.

He scratches the back of his head with his enormous hand before adding, "Why do you look so sad?" And then to Kim's horror, he states with a natural arrogance, "Most girls would do anything to go out with me."

Kim suppresses a growl as she responds with an emphasis on his name, "Oh _Jared_, always so tactful. I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not most girls."

Jared raises his eyebrows in amusement, "Yeah, so I've gathered," he deadpans as she only glares back. Her emotions were everywhere tonight, and he couldn't keep up with them.

The third minute goes back much like the first, awkward and silent as both teens think of responses to each other.

Kim deftly raises her eyebrows then after they turn onto her block, realizing she had an upper hand that he didn't know about.

"Jared?" she firmly asks, while he looks at her with undivided attention, his big grin still in place. He nods his head for her to go ahead and speak. "I have things to do."

He raises his perfectly bushy eyebrows for the third time in past few minutes, "_Things_?"

"Yes, _things_. As in _things_ that need to be done specifically tonight; so I guess this date or whatever you have planned won't work," she states with finality. Silently, she cheered for her clever response to all this Jared nonsense. Score 1-0, Kim.

Jared slowly blinks, and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed before looking at her and asking, "Okay. Need any help with these _things_?" He makes a point to stress the final word, and even makes quotation marks with his fingers. The sarcasm is hard to miss.

_Was he giving up? That was way too easy._ She smiles gratefully, and shakes her head no. If she let him come over, he would never leave. That she's sure of.

He looks at her suspiciously, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of _things_ do you have to do?"

"Homework," Kim states frankly. She was lying through her teeth with this one, and if she wasn't careful, he would catch her.

He laughs. No barks out a loud chuckle as if the idea of doing homework on a Friday was preposterous. "But its Friday," he finally says as if that explains it all. She understands, but does her best to act offended.

Kim lets out a long sigh before correcting him. "No. It's a school night. And just like every other school night, I do my homework in order to get it done before relaxing." To add to the effect, Kim crosses her arms across her chest and sets firm glare at the boy that is taking _forever _to take her home.

He had to suppress a laugh again. Is this girl for real? "Can't you wait one day?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked amused as he watched his imprint blow steam out of her ears.

"Jared, take me home, now!" she growls as she suppresses the urge to stomp her foot. Jared probably thinks she's the biggest nerd on the planet, better to not add that she's a brat. Which she isn't, but who knows what he's thinking.

Jared is quite for a few moments, before he pulls into her driveway. He says nothing as he puts the car in park, and takes his foot of the gas. Kim almost starts to feel bad, but relief overtakes other feelings when she sees Paul, her lovely neighbor, also pull into his driveway next door. "Hey, look it's your friend," she points to the large boy next door.

Jared merely shrugs when Paul looks over at the two of them and signals the middle finger in response, "I guess," he says glumly.

She nods; deciding right now is not the time to ask. She exits from the car and makes it to her front door when she hears, "Hey Kim? Could I do my homework with you?"

What? Be strong. Don't give in! "Uh, I'm not allowed to have people over without my dad home. Sorry." Also a lie.

Paul lets out a snort, "Yeah right! Laura is over here all the time." Kim suppresses the urge to flick Paul off. Why must he pay attention to her now, after years of ignoring each other? One of the reason's she didn't mind Paul as a neighbor was because he was never home or if he was, he just ignored her family.

Jared looks to Kim quizzing, taking another step closer. "Kim?"

"Uh. Well Laura only stays for a little bit and I really don't think it would be a good—oh fine," she trails off when she sees the hurt expression on Jared instantly turn to relief and excitement.

"Great! Let me just grab my bag."

Shit. Kim quickly hurries inside the house, scanning for anything that might look incriminating to Jared. Noticing her shirt laying on the couch from the other day, she drops her bag and quickly grabs it and stuffs it inside her room. Then doing a quick pick up of all dirty clothes on the floor, Kim chucks them inside her closet, hoping she didn't miss anything.

"Kim?" she hears Jared call as the front door shuts. Looking over her room again, she exits, making sure to close her bedroom door from any curious eyes. Meeting Jared in the hallway, Kim nods her head towards the kitchen table.

"I usually work in my room, but for today, we can work here."

Jared only nods, eagerly pulling a seat next to where she set her backpack. Kim didn't miss the way he allowed her to sit first before sitting beside her. Putting that away for later examination, she pulled out her history book, deciding to get the essay out of the way now.

Opening to a fresh page of her notebook, Kim began to explain the various reasons the 30 Years War affected Europe in the 15th and 16th centuries.

Meanwhile, Jared stared at her; discreetly of course. He noticed things he'd never appreciated before. How when she writes, she sucks on the inside of her bottom lip, or that her bangs fall perfectly against her cheeks as she bends so close to the paper, he's sure her nose is touching it. Her writing is neat, yet boyish in its script. Maybe it has to do with having Kyle as a twin? He'd have to ask.

She was doing their history essay; he'd missed the directions because he'd missed class the day before. She was almost halfway through, and while he didn't mind watching her do her work, he knew she would grow suspicious if he didn't get any work done. Turning the page of his notebook, he purposely wrote an incorrect thesis. He waited a few minutes then, trying to appear as if he were in deep thought, while merely he observed her from the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, he groaned.

Kim looked up, just as he had predicted, and Jared went in for the kill. "This essay will be the death of me!" Kim only stares at him as if to ask 'your point is?'

"I'm going to fail!" he adds, turning to her with a serious expression.

"Impossible," he hears her mutter under her breath. If he wasn't a shape shifter, he probably would've missed that comment, but because he is, his intrigue in his imprint only rises. "Could you check my thesis? I just don't think I'm doing this right."

Kim sighs and nods, before turning his notebook over for her to look over. He watches with excitement as she quickly reads his terrible thesis and gives him a look of pity. "Jared," she says, and his body literally gets Goosebumps, "you're going at this all wrong. You need to answer the question in your thesis. Your just repeating the directions with some random facts added in. Try again."

"Hmm. I'll try." He smiles at Kim while she nods. A few minutes later, he asks her to look over his thesis again, this time making sure to do it right. When she smiles at him he asks, "So the essay actually wanted me to talk about the changes over time? Really?" He couldn't believe this was working. Kim would feel so good about herself now! She had helped him with his homework.

Kim looked up, nodding with a smile, "Yup. We're supposed to show how the religious influence affected politics over the set time line. So make sure you compare and analyze how the religious wars affected different countries."

"I…never would have gotten that out of the directions. I would've just written whatever Wikipedia told me about it. You're amazing," Jared praises; careful to ignore the fact that Emily had helped him with the essay writing just the other day.

An hour and a half later, he finally sets his pen down. Flexing his hand to relieve it of the cramps that accompany writing for a length of time, Jared looks over to Kim, who at some point had maneuvered to the couch to read for English. He resists the urge to take a picture with his phone. She just looks so adorable all curled up on the couch like that.

He decided not to disturb her. Jared figured that if he left her alone to do her _things_ then she would go out with him tonight. Or at least he hoped.

Kim shocks him when she suddenly asks, "What are we going to do?"

He ponders over telling her the truth, deciding it is probably the only safe option when dealing with his imprint. "Well the party I was going to take you too, doesn't start for another hour.

Where was he taking her? Did he want this to be formal or more casual, because either way she needed to change? Her plain jeans and tee were just too basic for a night out. Not that she wanted to look nice for Jared, but she did have some respect for herself: not to look like a slob when she went out. But wait, maybe if she dressed like a slob, Jared would be turned off and never ask her out again. Yes, that was it, she needed to put on some bad makeup, and maybe mess her hair up a bit so she looked sloppy. Oh wouldn't that be fun? Too bad her, self pride told her she could never walk out of the house looking less then ordinary, especially if they were going to a party, where kids her age might be.

An idea popped in her head, "Isn't there something else I could do instead of a date? And don't you dare say a kiss!" she asked hopefully.

Jared glanced at her, giving her a breathtaking smile. "Why? You can't wait that long to get with me?"

Any thoughts about his gorgeous smile were abruptly snapped away when she heard his words. Her patience had finally broken the timid barrier that held it back. Why did every time she actually started to let her guard down and begin to like him did he have to go and be an ass all over again? He had behaved so well during their impromptu study session.

"Jared, Do me a favor and get over yourself."

It was his turn to drop his jaw, which quickly turned to a grimace, "Wait, what?"

She had to do this now, before she lost her nerve, "I don't know what possesses you to think that **A**: I like you. **B**: I want to kiss you. **C**: I would want to date you and **D**: I would fall in love with you, when as I mentioned before, I don't even like you," she rattled off with a hard voice as she listed her reasons with he fingers. She made an effort to put emphasis into each new point by exaggerating the capital letters. Kim made sure to avoid eye contact with him to avoid and guilt her words would no doubt invoke. He blinked agonizingly slow, making Kim gulp with guilt. "You can't just expect me to go out with you when I don't even like you," she lied. She did like him, but it bothered her that he expected her to drop and kiss his feet or something.

"I never expected any of those things. I mean, I hoped, but only because I really like you." He knew he was doing this too soon and much to fast, but he needed her to understand.

"Impossible. You didn't even know who I was," she half sobs, her eyes turning glassy.

"That's not true!" he huffs, already hating himself for making Kim upset. How did this even start. Oh yeah, he's as bad as Paul when it comes to his cockiness.

"Give me one time this past year or shall we be more general, the last twelve years that you can remember me. One time!" she demands as her tears evolve into anger.

"I…—" he begins, his anger at himself beginning to overwhelm his state of mind. How could he do this to her?

"Exactly," she states stony eyed. Her fists clenched as she marches toward his shaking frame.

"No, I was going to say I remember a day," he pleads as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Really? Go on then," her voice states with a hard edge to it.

"Today," he says simply.

"What?" she asks, the tears having stopped and the confusion setting in.

"Today is the very first day; I've decided to remember you. To get to know you. I've grown up from the boy you used to know. I'm no longer the selfish prick that ignored this great person that was always within an arms reach. I was too stupid earlier this year to appreciate you, and I definitely didn't appreciate you for our project. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, and before you say it, no, this isn't out of pity either. I _want you_, Kim Connweller."

"Get. Out."

"Kim!" Jared pleads as he watches Kim shake her head.

"Jared, I will only say this one time. Get. Out."

"No," Jared states with a firm resolve. He shuffles from side to side; unsure of how to get her to understand how much he truly cares for her.

"Why the fuck not?" she asks as she throws her hands down at her sides, moving a few steps closer.

He's silent. Jared watches her with calculating eyes trying to decide his next move. Should he explain or stay quiet?

Kim, as if expecting such a response, slowly shakes her head in disappointment. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Kim. You have to understand!" he lets out, raising his arms in exasperation.

"Understand what? That you treat me like crap for years and suddenly _today_ you've grown feelings for me and want to make things right? Do I look that naïve? Do I look like a gullible freshman that will swoon over a few flirty exchanges to you Jared? Do I?" she rants, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as her anger manifests.

"No, Kim—"

"Just stop," she takes a deep breathe before adding, "Because what you said before is frankly a load of bullshit. What did you expect to happen when you said that? Huh? Was I supposed to cry tears of joy and confess my undying love for you too? Was I supposed to accept what you said as the truth?" Kim crosses her arms across her chest before adding, "Tell me, I'd love to know so that the next time a guy springs that on me, I can react appropriately."

Jared stares at his imprint. Her debate skills leave him want for trying. How can he get a word in when she rebuffs him at the start of a word? "Just listen to me, please!" he pleads.

"See, I wish I could," she begins, giving him another one of her disappointed smiles, "but all those times you refused to listen to me have suddenly reminded me of how unworthy of my time you are. So please, just leave."

Jared sighs. How he wishes he could leave his imprint like she asks of him, but he knows that if he leaves now, he'll never have another chance with her again. "Kim," he breathes, "I meant every word."

A flicker of vulnerability flashes across her face before it goes back to a burning glare. "And that's what's weird, Jared. Who the hell says that?" Kim asks, raising her eyebrows as if to confirm her suspicion that he in fact is lying. "No high school senior I know anyway…"

"I know I shouldn't have said that, but God Kim, you asked me why I wanted to talk to you, so I did. I pour my heart out and the first thing you say is _Get Out._ If that doesn't rip a guy's heart out, I don't know what will."

Kim shakes her head. "Well maybe its time you have a taste of your own medicine. I'm not stupid Jared; I've gone to school with you for years. I've seen girls come out of relationships with you crying their eyes out because you _used_ them. _Used _being the key word there Jared. And you know I'm not making this up."

If Jared could hit something, he would. He should've known his past ways would come back to bite him. All those meaningless dates and hookups had been nothing but some fun with girls that were pretty and easy. And now, the one time he actually cares about a girl, she won't trust him because of his past. "I'm not like that anymore."

"And why should I believe you? You've done nothing to prove otherwise?" she half cries, swallowing years of built up resentment to the back of her mind as he looks at her with genuine hurt.

He lets out a bitter laugh at her words, "Because you won't let me."

"False."

"I…wait what did you say?" he asks, head hanging to the side, as if confused at her choice of response. Which he was, he'd never heard anyone say 'false' in an argument before.

"You're wrong," Kim whispers to herself, unaware of Jared's keen hearing, before speaking aloud, "I've given you so many chances."

"I've never asked you too until now though."

She dismisses the point, moving on to another topic that'd bugged her, "Who put you up to this? Paul?"

Jared smiles at this, "Again, this is all me. Paul could care less what I do."

"Oddly, I can believe that, what with the warm welcome he gave you earlier," Kim says, hiding a smile. It had been quite amusing when Paul had slipped them the good old middle finger when Jared had pulled into the driveway.

Suddenly filled with hope that conversation could be moved to less dangerous waters, Jared perked up and said, "Look, can I just say I'm sorry? For basically everything I've done to you, good and bad. I'd like to start over."

She stared at him, not sure how to consider his offer. Was she just supposed to let this all go? Did he still want to be more than friends?

"Talk to me, please," he interrupts the silence with his gentle plea. She blinks, realizing she'd never be able to make a rational decision with him just looking at her. "I…need to go to my room for a moment," Kim mummers before walking straight to her room. She needed to think; to breathe.

"I'll be out here," he called in response.

She ignores him, deciding to lie down on her bed with her feet hanging off the edge while her head rests against her pillow.

If what Jared has said is true, then she feels terrible for doubting him so much, but at the same time, he deserves her doubt. He'd been so insensitive for so long, she didn't think her heart could handle letting him in so quickly so soon.

Blah! Kim just wanted to scream at how terrible this day had become. Jared was a great guy, just not the kind of _great _that was right for her. He took advantage of girls and treated them like crap later. She'd never been one of those girls that had guys interested. Was Jared playing her? Was he doing this because it was apart of his game? Did he do this to the other girls too? Show a general interest, act as if they were friends and then once the deed had been done, and move on to the next girl? He'd even admitted to doing so in the past, what made him change?

She needed to talk to Laura.

Had her insult the other day suddenly gotten him interested in her? Did he think it a turn on to try and date someone that basically told the entire school how much they hated him? Was this how guys operated these days? In that case she should send a _hate letter_ to the lead singer of All Time Low. She definitely wouldn't mind if he took interest in her. Okay, that was a joke—there were more important things to think about. Like how Jared had turned into a totally creep! And not even the dorky kind. He was full on stalking her or something. The way he showed up when she was walking home. And the way he declared his _feelings_—if she could even call them that.

He sounded and looked like he actually believed they would fall in love. Was this a dream? Was she really still at home, and her subconscious was playing a cruel trick on her pre-teen fantasies? For so long she had dreamed of getting a chance with Jared—but then she had grown up. Realized maybe Jared could and would only be a pretty face. But now, all of a sudden Jared was showing interest; of course after she could care less if he died or not. That wasn't true; she didn't want him to die, but really. The whole history project was still a bit of a sore subject for her. He really disappointed her.

Kim sighed. Jared was so complicated. Of course if she asked him such things, he would only tell her what he'd think she'd want to hear. So of course, she shall disregard everything he'd said before; especially after that rather cheesy confession of love. That must be his style, get invited over, then once he's got 'em alone, shock them with a love confession and bam badda boom, a happy boy he leaves. Damn, he's good.

What if she played along though? Play the ultimate player? It sounded pretty good, if she thought about it. Make Jared pay for all the shit he's pulled on girls across LaPush and a few select Forks girls. Girls would worship her after they found out what her plan was, which was pretty simple. It would require some decent acting, but hey, if Megan Fox can do it, so can she!

Kim shook her head, appalled at what she'd just thought. Pretending to have feelings for someone was wrong. Cruel even, and if she followed, it would make her no better then Jared himself. Though, who said she had to be better then Jared? It wasn't like she'd make him fall in love with her. She'd just flirt every once and a while and maybe let him think he was winning what ever game he was playing. It sort of sounded like that movie, _How to Lose a Guy in 10 days._ Yes! Kim inwardly smiled at how Kate Hudson she sounded. It really was a good movie, and if it worked out well for the couple in that movie, then it should work out well for Jared and her. Minus the actual couple part though.

Kim let out a strangled laugh. How pathetic was she, plotting to break a boy's heart? She knew deep down, she could never get away with the charade; her sensitive conscious would never let her get away with it. No, she would just be careful around Jared, and let whatever happens happen.

Wiping away the smeared makeup, or lack thereof, Kim looked over herself in front of the mirror. She'd made her decision, and if she was going to do this, she was going to go all out. No _half-ass _product or as her dad liked to call it: Kyle's work ethic. No, she would go all out.

And step one: _befriend Jared._

Taking a deep breathe, Kim opened the door to her bedroom and stepped back into the living room. Jared was lying on the couch with a pillow over his face, but he snapped to her attention the moment he heard her door close. He looked tired, and Kim briefly wondered why, before dismissing the thought and doing her best to smile. "I've decided to give you a second chance."

Jared was instantly on his feet, smiling widely at her. "I…Kim…you have no idea…" he breaks off awkwardly before finishing, "that's good. You had me worried!"

Inwardly smirking, Kim nodded. "Yeah, so friends?" As far as Kim was concerned, Jared would be as malleable as putty if she did this right.

Jared nodded again, bouncing up and down with excitement. He was just so relieved that Kim would give him an opportunity to show how important she was to him.

"We should make some rules first and foremost," she stated, making sure Jared nodded before continuing, "We're just friends for now. No more talk of dates, and kisses, and love. Not yet, not when we hardly know each other."

Jared took a slow breath before nodding affirmation. He wouldn't screw this up by throwing a fit. He would wait however long it took Kim to realize how perfect they were for each other. "I agree. Anything else?"

Kim shook her head. She honestly couldn't think of anything else that specifically bothered her. "So uh, moving past all the stuff we talked about before, you had something planned?" Kim asked as deftly as she could. Neither of them wanted to reopen the wound that'd surfaced only a few minutes before. While Kim was still hurt, she'd have to move on if she ever wanted to succeed in her plan.

"Yeah. There was this group bonfire thing down at the beach, and I thought you'd like to come. Tons of people will be there."

"Really, who?"

"Oh Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and some other friends. It's pretty low key. We just tell tribal stories and eat a bunch of food," Jared babbled.

Kim nodded. So basically, all his friends would be there. Fun. At least she'd get to hear some stories though; she'd never heard the official versions before. Only the mashed up version the old ladies told before nodding off halfway though the story at the community library. "So when's it start?"

Jared glances at the clock on the wall and draws a breath, "Now, actually. You wanna go?"

"Of course!" she replies quickly, "I love bonfires!"

"Great!"

Kim quickly grabbed a sweatshirt from her room while Jared grabbed his backpack and waited in the car. Once Kim joined him, he pulled out and made his way to the beach. Kim noticed he had few cd's laying around his car. Something she'd missed earlier due to her frustration. "Rise Against?" she asked with interest.

Jared looked at her with confusion before he noticed her gaze lingering on his pile of favorite bands scattered all throughout his car. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, "You know them?"

"Know them? I love them! Though, only because Kyle swears there's no greater band. But yeah, I know them."

He barks out a laugh of amusement. This girl truly was perfect. "Yeah, I got into them a few years ago, and haven't stopped listening since. You wanna listen to them?" he asked, already grabbing the cd off the floor to put it into the new system Jacob installed only a few weeks ago.

Kim actually did want to listen to the Rise Against, but decided to mess with Jared, so she said, "Naw. I wanna see what else you've got."

Dropping the cd, Jared smirked. "In that case, allow me to introduce you to _my collection_," he announced. "Let's see, I have _Sugarcult, The Used, Godsmack, Fall Out Boy_—hear anything you like?"

"Oh yeah!" Kim answered, trying her best to appear calm when her insides were tingling with excitement. She liked all those bands and many of the others she saw scattered around. She'd never taken Jared for a rock fan, but after looking at his music she'd have to label him one. Sure some of the bands were more punk/pop or alternative/rock but overall they remained in the same genre. And while she herself was alternative, she still appreciated good music when it appeared. "Which one's your favorite?"

Jared laughed again, something Kim was beginning to get used to. "That's not fair! I like them all or I wouldn't own them!" he finishes, laughing again.

She pointed to the _Fall Out Boy_ cd, but stopped when she noticed how close to the beach they were. Jared seemed to notice too because he let the subject go, letting the few moments it took to pull into the parking lot go in silence.

He pulled up to the beach. Only the beach wasn't empty. It was full of russet skinned people, all laughing and having a good time. Kim shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She recognized some of these people. None of them were her friends though, so she couldn't run to them for safety. This just sucked. Though, if Jared acts the way she expects him too, she shouldn't be alone for too long. He wouldn't want his friends to tell her all the crap about him.

Honestly though, she was NOT in the mood for a party nor dressed for one. If Jared thought this was how to woo a girl then he was wrong. He was already on her bad side, and now he was taking her to some bon fire thing that would only mortify her later. She might as well just bury herself in the sand like the ostriches do, because she would never live this down. She could already tell. Call her psychic, but she could just _feel _that the night wouldn't end well. Hell, it'd already started out bad, what with the wonderful talk of feelings they'd had earlier. She still couldn't seem to let that go, for some odd reason. Oh wait; he's an asshole, that's why! Besides his excellent taste in music that is—his only redeeming quality so far.

Jared shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. She turned to unbuckle her seat belt, and when she reached to open the door, she found Jared already there, clutching the handle. He opened the door for her, giving her a big smile as she stood. She wanted to glare back, but he just looked so excited. So she opted for looking away instead. That way she wouldn't accidentally hurt his feelings and feel guilty again. God knew she didn't need a repeat of the past few days again.

Jared grabbed her hand, his calloused palms oddly gentle and warm against hers. He pulled her through the thicket of people, all taking a moment to stare at them. Kim decided it might be better to just avoid everyone's curious gaze, so she took to staring at the ground. The ground was safe. Predictable. She knew what the ground thought of her predicament. The ground knew that she was really a hurt individual that just wanted to live in a shack all by herself for the rest of her life. It was the people around her that probably assumed _she_ was dating Jared or something ridiculous like that. Though, in the end, that would be what she'd want people to think, but to have to act like _that _so soon just seemed, uncomfortable.

Once through the thicket of people, Kim finally noticed Paul standing by the buffet table, with two plates stacked on his forearm. The amount of food was ready to make Kim forget eating altogether. It was certainly a turn off. And the way he seemed to be staring at another plate only made Kim's stomach churn uncomfortably. Jared, ever friendly though, made their presence known to him, "Paul! Hey dude!"

Paul merely grunted, before walking off to a chunk of log that resembled a bench. It sat beside a large fire that Kim presumed represented the _bonfire_ aspect of the event. Shrugging his shoulders, Jared grabbed a plate and handed it to her before grabbing one for himself. How cute, she thought. It's all apart of his 'good guy' act though; which sucks. Kim grabs a hotdog and bun, and a handful of basic potato chips. She then steps to the side to grab a drink while Jared grabs large amounts almost equal to Paul's servings onto his plate.

The drink table was being supervised by non other than Sue Clearwater. Smiling at the familiarity she shared with the woman, Kim made her way over to the elderly women that resembled the mother figure she'd been denied. "Hi Sue!"

Sue turned to look at her, and beamed. "Well, hello there stranger. I didn't know you got invited?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Kim nodded, motioning with her head back towards Jared still piling food at the food table, "Jared invited me."

A flash of understanding momentarily graced her cold gray eyes before she blinked and laughed, "I see. Careful with that one Kim, he's—"

"Hey Kim! Hey Mom!" Seth interrupted, half hugging his mother while reaching for a cup of soda. Kim smiled at her childhood playmate. He'd grown so much since the last time she actually talked to him. Sure she'd seen him around school, but with him only having freshmen classes; they never had similar periods to catch up. Seth took a huge sip out of his class, before turning to his mother, "Billy says the it'll start soon."

Sue nods and smiles briefly at Kim before making her way over to Jacob Black's crippled father. Kim watches on, wondering what Sue had meant to say before Seth's interruption. Deciding that she'll most likely never find out anytime soon this night, she grabbed a cup and found Jared only a few feet behind her. He was just watching her, and while she was confused and creeped out, she smiled at him slowly, letting him lead her to wherever he wanted them to sit.

He ended up picking a log only big enough for the two of them directly across Jacob Black and who Kim assumed was Bella Swan. The girl was beautiful, and Kim could understand why she had caught the boy's eye.

Kim eats in silence, while Jared swallows his food in with hardly any chewing. The novelty of inhaling food has yet to peak her interests, so she ignores him as best she can.

Once finished with her food, Kim realized she should have brought a jacket to go over her sweatshirt. It's cold outside, and while the bonfire adds some warmth, it is not enough to stop her from reacting in shivers. Jared, if good for one good thing the entire night, takes off his jacket and hands it to her. He then grabs her and sets her on his lap and puts his arms around her and holds her tight. At first, Kim wanted to protest, but it actually felt nice. He was a freaking space heater! So she allowed him to hold her, while they listened to the tribal legends.

As much as she wants to believe he's doing this out of the kindness of his heart, she also knows Jared plays games with girls. Sue had meant to warn her. At least that's what she thought the older woman had meant to do. Jared, even after their argument, cannot be trusted. It was really quite interesting, how much details everyone seemed to know at this bonfire. They all knew the stories already and Kim found it odd considering she too had lived on the Rez all her life and could only name one legend she knew by heart.

"Kim?" a gentle male voice whispered into her ear, "wake up!" it said as slow circles were rubbed into her right shoulder.

Kim blinked a few times before opening her eyes to the concerned face of Jared. He swallowed a few times before leaning back and smiling at her. "You fell asleep. And well, we're at your house now…" he trailed off.

Kim blinked again. She'd fallen asleep? She glanced at the clock and it read 9:15 pm. Damn, she thought. It must be the exhaustion of working so hard all week at school. Kim nodded her head feebly, sitting up from her position in his car. She unbuckled her seat belt and slowly got out of the car. Jared was once again right next to her, ready to walk her to the door.

Kim was too tired to even question his motives. When he gave her hug goodbye, she didn't shy away from it like she might have had she been more aware of the situation. She muttered a 'thanks' and walked inside, ignoring her brother's jests; going straight to bed.

Too bad she forgot that she was still wearing his jacket.


End file.
